Blood Kisses
by Vampilla
Summary: After Katniss Everdeens rebellion, it all seemed perfect. Until the games were brought back, this time more deadly and more terrible. Now you die faster and the twist is more horrible.
1. The Twist!

**Yay for the twist! Enjooooy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>President Snow's POV<p>

I stood at the platform, watching as the eyes of the crowd were pinned on me, everyone holding their breath. The soft murmurs of nervous watchers filling the air.

"Hello everyone!" I announced into the microphone, watching as a deep silence sliced over everyone.

A young boy, maybe nine, walked upon the the stage, holding out the cherry-wood box towards me. I gave him a chilling smile and watched as he scurried from the podium and out of sight. Heh...

My fingers brushing over each card, I thought to myself, what terrors shall be fall these poor teens?

I pulled the card, it was inside a little envelope, with my seal stamped across.

I broke it and the excitement taking me over, I ripped out the small paper.

"_For this twist, every tribute shall be accompanied with a girl/boy mutant. All programed differently, the mutant could turn on the tribute, or save their life. A tribute could kill their mutant, or keep them for a better cause. Mutants are referred to as GEM's genetically enhanced mutants," _I read, this one was one of my favorites. I mean really mutants that I could control? Yes, this was going to be a rather amazing games.

The audience was quiet, everyone's eyes shimmering with fear. Perfect, I lived off fear.


	2. Arena!

**The Arena (everything you need to know)**

* * *

><p>Okay, this arena is kind of weird. So it's mostly forest, lots of uphill hiking and lakes for swimming. Like most arenas there's the poisonous crap. But in one area of the arena, there's a small town. (Hehe) Kind of midwestern feel to it, mostly abandoned shops and stuff. Your tribute can find something helpful, or something that could possibly kill them. Hopefully your tribute does NOT drink the water from the fountain, it makes them quite delusional, there are many clues around the town warning you not to drink the water.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I'd Also Like To Say<strong>

That I've kind of become friends with some of you and that will NOT effect who wins the game (sadly for you guys) to be honest I shouldn't really have PMed you guys back or just I should have just quickly answered your question. But I guess sometimes I'm a little overly friendly... Anyways, I really hope that if I kill off your tribute, that you do not resent me or anything cause the writers that I've talked to some have been REALLY REALLY cool. So please don't be mad D: it'd break my heart...

* * *

><p><strong>Oh almost forgot TRIVIA TIME<strong>

Why did Rebecca Black's mom pay for the singing contract?

(Worth 5 points) **  
><strong>


	3. FINAL TRIBUTE LIST

**ULTIMATE SCREAM! OMG you guys ALL the spots are FINALLY filled up! Aren't you guys just SUPER excited? *Everybody rolls their eyes* whatever, at least I'M super excited! So I'm kicking it in high gear, turning on My Chemical Romance and writing till dawn! LOL! No really, I'm not kidding these reapings are gonna be done TONIGHT! So enjoy and watch me drink 20 cups of coffee! **

* * *

><p><strong>District One: <strong>_Santana Madison (Female) Hunter Smith (Male)_

**District Two: **_Mak Lavelt (Male) Valerie Hart (Female)_

**District Three: **_Delaware Love (Female)__ Logan Rain (Male) _

**District Four: **_Beatrice Agua (Female) Neptune Odair (Male)_

**District Five: **_Gia Harold (Female) Lavi O'Dell (Male) _

**District Six: **_Athena DiMae (Female) Niche Collernim (Male) _

**District Seven: **_Bebe Gallagher (Female) Willam Rodes (Male) _

**District Eight: **_Astrid Phillip (Female) Boxer Lightwood (Male)_

**District Nine: **_Kyla Spirit (Female) Alexi Kuxnetsov (Male)_

**District Ten: **_Samantha Jester (Female) Trenton Sacramento (Male)_

**District Eleven: **_Crimson Treke (Female) Jayden Crush (Male)_

**District Twelve: **_Tinsley LeVoxx (Female) Kellen Mellark (Male)  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Point System!<em>

_For extra points..._

Write, "I LOVE YOU MIA" at the top of EVERY entry- 10 points (per review)

PM me a loving poem telling my best friend Mia to get better (ect)-100 points (I did NOT mistakenly add a zero I'm serious)

Send a message to Mia, telling her to get better (ect)- 50 points (has to mean it, and I will be the judge of that)

* * *

><p><em>Listen you guys, this is serious, my friend Mia is in real critical condition, I'm really torn up about this and if you must know more just PM me, but she is an amazing person and I love her and she could use all the love she can get! Some of her other friends are baking cookies and stuff, but since whatever I bake explodes I thought ask you guys for some love, please I really need this and there's a dinner in honor of her this Saturday, I'll read off your poems during the dinner and your messages, please everyone I'm begging you to do this! <em>


	4. District One Reapings

**District One Reapings **

* * *

><p><strong>Hunter Smith's POV<strong>

"Hunter! Hunter wake up!" a voice piped, I heard some rustling and then something pinged off my head. Groggily I cracked an eyelid open, my eyes met Kat's huge blue eyes, staring straight into mine.

"What Kat?" I moaned, the sleepiness weighing me down, I rolled onto the other side, trying to keep the sunlight that seeped through my blinds out of my eyes.

"Mommy was working late last night so I wanted to make breakfast for her... But I can't reach the bread," Kat chattered, all her words smashing together, she took a deep breath then tugged on my limp arm.

"Come on Hunter!" she snapped, little hands barely able to wrap around my wrist. I smiled to myself then pulled myself out of bed, feeling a little dizzy when my feet hit the ground.

"One sec Kat, I gotta get dressed okay? Can you go try to make something else for now?" I asked, lightly pushing her out the door. Turning back to me, with a gap toothed smile, she scurried out the door. I waited till the little pitter patters of her footsteps disappeared until I began to get dressed.

Oh shit. Today was the reaping! Today was it, today could be it. My eyes flashed towards my alarm clock, oh god, it was already 6:35. I pulled my shirt on as I sprinted through the door.

"Kat tell Mom to take you there! I gotta go!" I yelled as I sprinted down the hall. Pulling myself out of the door I made my way down the road, bare feet thudding against the ground.

Eight minutes later, gasping for breath, I was there, a huge crowd had formed all around the stage, light whispers floating through the air.

"Gooood morning District One!" an overly happy woman said, huge smile spread across her face. Candy slipped in between the crowd until she fell into place next to me.

"Hey," she whispered quietly, nudging me with her elbow.

I smiled to acknowledge her, then my attention was called back to the Reaping. My heart fluttered in my chest, excitement building up quickly.

"Hunter Smith!" she called, that... Oh my god. That was my name... I stood, and made my way up to the stage. It was my name that was called...

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Madison's POV <strong>

"Hunter Smith!" that Penny whatever said, honestly I couldn't give a crap. The boy stepped onto the stage, hey, I recognized him, kind of bad boyish. I made note of that while Abigail pulled nervously on the light blue ribbons that were tied up in her bleach blonde hair.

"Okay, so I guess you were all wondering, what is the twist to this years games? Well here it is!" the woman announced, smiling, pink lips perfectly curved up.

A boy and a girl stepped out from behind the curtain, both of them were scarily perfect, physically fit, huge doe eyes, both a golden yellow color, olive skin that was unbearably flawless. They looked alike, golden blonde hair to match the eyes, except one was a boy and the other was girl.

I heard some small gasps from the crowd and saw Jacob's eyes were pinned on the girl, as she stared blankly out at the crowd. I rolled my eyes, big whoop, some flawless teens are gonna go with the tributes, like that matters?

"Meet Elena and Ritz, they will accompany a tribute to the games. They are not human, just to make this clear, a DNA mix of human and something else that I won't be naming. Elena you will be going with Hunter." the escort explained, the Elena girls head tipped to one side, then she gracefully slid into place next to Hunter.

"Now let's see who our girl tribute is going to be!"

I looked towards Abigail, who was staring at Ritz, her eyes wide. I have to admit, they were beautiful, but it was nothing to fret about. I would love to get my hands on one of them, but if I couldn't, who cares?

"Wait, who was called?" I whispered to Abi, she looked towards me, mortified.

"You!" she exclaimed, pointing a manicured nail at me. My heart stopped in my chest.

* * *

><p><strong>District One:<strong> _Santana Madison (Female) Hunter Smith (Male)_

**District Two: **_Valerie Hart (Female)_

**District Three:**

**District Four:**

**District Five:**

**District Six:**

**District Seven:**

**District Eight:**

**District Nine:**

**District Ten:**

**District Eleven:** _Crimson Treke (Female)_

**District Twelve:** _Tinsley LeVoxx (Female) Kellen Mellark (Male)_


	5. District Two Reapings

**District Two Reapings **

* * *

><p><strong>Mak Lavelt's POV <strong>

_Buzz... Buzz... Buzz. _I looked up from the ground, I'd set the alarm 20 minutes early but still I was up before it. A sense of pride washed over me as I clicked the little button on the top.

Getting back on the ground I began my second round of sit-up's. The reaping... I mulled the thought over and over again in my head.

"Mak!" Dad shouted from the kitchen, the wafting scent of bread filling the cool air.

Pulling myself up off the ground, I made my way down the spiral staircase, thinking about how I would stand up once, if I was picked.

Once I was downstairs I saw Bibi, her light brown hair covering her face.

"Can we go yet Dad? I wanna see the fresh meat!" she said, wicked grin spread across that little face of hers.

"Last time I'm going to tell you this Bibi, don't call the tributes fresh meat," Dad groaned, tossing her a piece of burnt toast, she caught it then gave me a toothy grin.

"I don't think you'll make it," she snickered, taking a dainty bite out of the charred bread.

Rolling my eyes I began heading for the door, still thinking about how I was going to stand up once they picked me.

"We'll see you later!" Dad yelled as I shut the door. I took one last glance over my shoulder, than swiveled on my heels. Today was going to work out. I knew it.

"Gooood morning District Two!" a woman announced, contact colored eyes on the crowd.

"So? You ready to hear the district two tributes?" she asked, smiling.

Everyone responded with whoops, I stayed silent, keeping my eyes on the escort.

"Hey," Niki whispered, falling into place next to me.

I stared at her for a second, thinking about what would happen if she got picked... Damn that would suck.

"Mak Levelt!"

Niki smiled at me then patted my back. Not remembering how I planned my whole, getting picked scene, I stood, heart pounding like a drum. This. Was. It.

* * *

><p><strong>Valerie Hart's POV<strong>

"Mak Lavelt!"

I looked up to see Mak walking towards the stage, looking a little starstruck.

Another cookie cutter district two kid, ready to stab someones guts out. It made me a little sick, so, to keep my mind off it I rolled my eyes.

Rose stood on one side of me, big blue eyes staring up at the stage. If only eight year-olds could be picked... Shaking the morbid thought away I prepared for the next girl.

The crowed was buzzing with chatter, saying, finally a district two kid was going to win. We hadn't one in three times in a row, which really was nothing, but I guess these freak shows wanted this crap.

"So! I guess you're ready for the twist?" Penny Pawfur, the weird creep who enjoyed to dye her hair and skin different colors.

I spaced out while she babbled, catching some words.

Nervously, I touched the scar on the left side of my stomach, the pain wrenching through me. My mom, the woman who was supposed to love me, gave me to the doctors to save my sister, she gave away my kidney. how could she?

"Damn... Vale, look!" Anthony whispered, my eyes traveled up to the stage, two people, or things more like it, were standing there, perfectly still.

One was young, maybe around 9-12, a girl, she looked like the perfect tween, huge golden eyes and soft black curls. I felt bad for her, praying that she wouldn't end up like me. Made fun of for beauty. A 17 or 18 year old boy stood next to her, he looked like he could be her brother, those beautiful golden eyes staring through the crowd.

"Valerie Hart!" Pawfur exclaimed, fake smile plastered across fake lips.

Anthony grabbed my wrist as I made my way to the stage to take my place next to Mr. Perfect.

"Vale..." he mumbled, I broke free, giving him one last sad smile, before I shuffled helplessly to my death.

* * *

><p><strong>District One:<strong> _Santana Madison (Female) Hunter Smith (Male)_

**District Two: **_Valerie Hart (Female) Mak Lavelt (Male)_

**District Three: **

**District Four:**

**District Five:**

**District Six:**

**District Seven:**

**District Eight:**

**District Nine:**

**District Ten:**

**District Eleven:** _Crimson Treke (Female)_

**District Twelve:** _Tinsley LeVoxx (Female) Kellen Mellark (Male)_


	6. District Three Reapings

**District Three Reapings **

* * *

><p><strong>Logan Rain's POV<strong>

I sit peacefully staring out my window, the sun hasn't even begun to rise yet, but I like feeling of being ahead of the world. I already know what today is, it's the reaping, and I'm not worried. The thing is this, if I get picked, I get to do what I've always wanted, fight to the death. If I didn't I have a better chance of living. This was my last time to go, so either way, I won.

You know how you feel, when you're little and waiting for your birthday, and you can't sleep at all. Or anything you've ever been ecstatic about, that's what I've been like for the past week, drinking adrenaline.

_"Kerli!" _the neighbors are always yelling at their little rat terrior, and the peace is lost in the busy noise of starting the day. The sun is now dancing in the sky, showering District Three in it's soft glow. I'm up, and I rush down towards the kitchen. Grabbing an apple out of the ever present food basket, I run out the door, sinking my teeth into the apple as I go.

Since our house is around 2 miles from the stage, and I like to get up early, I figured I'd get up early and run there. As my feet hit the concrete I thought of what would happen if I got picked, maybe...

"Hey Logan!" Oh god... It's Gertrude, she's the most freaky stalker bitch you'll **ever **meet. So, yes I know I am the most popular guy at school, so all you popular wannabees, you better scratch that cause this isn't even funny.

"I found your binder on the ground yesterday! And I saw that you got an 80% on your math test so if you want I could totally help you out on that unless it's too much trouble, which it is not," she says, her voice extremely fast and annoying.

"Um, thanks?" I mutter and grab my binder back. No, I was NOT going to be sour on today, because obviously today was The Reaping, and there was no way in hell anything was going to ruin this for me. Not Gertrude, not that stupid dog Keril. Nope nothing was going to ruin this.

"Can I run with you?" she asks, her nasily voice isn't the cute kind that Delaware, my girlfriend, has, it's more like the dork sound. God, I hate dorks.

"Whatever," I grumble and keep running, keeping my eyes ahead of me and not paying attention to Gertrude's snorts of agony as she helplessly tried to "run".

As I approached the center of town, I noticed the small crowd of people that had formed, I saw Terri's auburn hair through the mix of it all and quickly detached myself from Gertrude and met her side.

"Hey," I whisper and tap her on the shoulder, lightly.

Giggling she whirls around and kisses me sweetly on the lips, then smiles.

"I can't wait for tonight, happy birthday," she whispers quietly in my ear, then we both break apart by some clearing of the throat, a happy looking lady is standing at the stage, long nails tapping impatiently.

"Gooood Morning District Three!" she exclaims, the bored expression seeping away until it becomes a bright smile. She talks some more until two gorgeous creatures step out from the curtain, oh god, they are spectacular, I pay attention.

"So now let's hear the girls!"

I watch for the poor girl that get's forced up there, waiting for her families gasps of either, "Yes! Finally some pride!" or "Oh crap, my daughter just got reaped,"

"Delaware Love!"

I know her, she's kind of goth I guess, but really pretty, unlike her stupid friend Static, who is kind of a freak who likes to set up the jocks to get shocked by electric wires and crap.

When she steps up I realize how pretty she is, her hair catches the sunlight and... Wait, who was the guy?

"Logan, it's you," Terri whispers, shoving me forward, I glance around me and begin to make my way up to the stage, the excitement is numb now just raw instinct.

I take my place next to Delaware, hazy but still knowing, this was it, I was... A tribute.

* * *

><p><strong>Delaware Love's POV<strong>

"Come on Delaware! We're gonna be SO late!" Static snaps from outside, I run downstairs, dad's passed out on the couch again, and I figure Nick isn't really going to show up. As I stumble my way outside, I hear the cheers of the stupid jocks, they always have some weird get together, betting on who's going to be reaped. This game SO is not a joke, it's serious, people die.

Static and I make our way to the square, the crowd of people swarming around us grows as we get closer to the stage, everybody's talking, and my heart is racing inside my chest. It could be me, I took tons of tesserae, this year, working so many jobs and barely getting enough money... I was doomed...

Static keeps trying to tell me all about her wires and stuff that she set up in Logan Rains locker, but I can barely pay any attention, my palms are freaking sweaty and I can't even concentrate on the woman announcer, who always enjoys changing her look to something more extravagant then whatever anybody can top. This year, her eyes are rainbow and her hair is so long I swear she could be Rapunzel.

"Delly! Are you even listening to me? I mean can you picture it now? Logan Rain squealing as he opens up his locker and is zaps him!" she giggles and keeps poking me.

"Y-yeah interesting Stat..." I mutter, hyperventilating a little.

Suddenly I see Logan, and Static gets some wicked smile.

"What are they saying," she pipes, pointing to Logan and Terri.

"Umm..."

I try to listen in, I can make out some words, but not many. I'm not at my best anyway, the fear creeping in me, oh jeez what if I get reaped oh god that would be awful...

"Delaware Love!"

I look up, oh jeez, oh jeez, push through the crowd, subconsciously my feet moving bellow me. I was going to die in a week, taking one last glance over my shoulder, I wave goodbye to District Three, and say hello to a coffin.


	7. District Four Reapings

**Okay. Now is the time I go phcyco writer on all you guys and stay in my bedroom for two days writing like crazy to finish up these stupid reapings! You ready to see every reaping done in a day? (Or two)? Cause I've got a camp coming up in three days and I want these done before I go!**

* * *

><p>Oops almost forgot trivia...<p>

_How many hit singles does Katy Perry have? (From itunes top ten)_

* * *

><p><strong>District Four Reapings<strong>

**Beatrice Agua's POV**

The pale morning sunlight pours down from my windows, it's glow warm and welcoming. I allow myself the indulgence of soaking it up, not worrying about getting Coral to school. Not worrying about mom. Just floating along with the sun and the soft breeze.

I hear chatter outside, quiet, hushed tones. Not like when I usually wake up, the sounds of the girls walking to school is loud and irritating. But right now, it's soft. There's something strange about today, I swear. Trying to remember what was so special about today, that gnawing thought that I was definitively missing out on something.

Pulling myself out of bed I inspect my wardrobe, my eyes skin over my blue dress, it seemed a little too fancy for... Oh my god... It was the Reaping today. How could I forget the national "holiday", or that's what some stupid boys called it at my school, that's way to crazy, the games were cruel.

Like every year my mind starts running through the different scenarios that I could get picked, or Coral could... If Coral got picked I'd do exactly what that Katniss Everdeen girl did, I'd volunteer for her without hesitating.

I grab the blue dress, even though I'm kind of against dressing up for something like this, I'm in the mood for blue, well I'm usually in the mood for blue but you get my drift.

As I quickly run a brush through my hair, considering if I should take a shower, Coral pops into my bedroom, giving me a toothy grin.

"I made a wish today," she says softly, her pale blue eyes smiling.

"And that was?" I ask, already guessing what it was.

"That you wouldn't get picked," she chimes, then adds.

"Because I know you won't,"

I smile and ruffle her chestnut brown hair, which has been a mystery to me because Dad had blonde hair and so does Mom... Together we walk down the stairs, lost in quiet thought.

Mom's sitting at the kitchen table, just staring blankly at the wall. Almost everyday she's there, and everyday I look at her, and try to remember what old Mom was like, my _real _mom.

I grab some toast then toss Coral some.

"We're going to go to the reaping now," I say, lightly touching Mom's shoulder. She gazes up at me for a second, and in that second I see her eyes flash as what they once were.

"I love you guys," she whispers, her voice barely audible.

"Love you too, Mom," Coral and I both chorus as we step out the door.

Soon we're in a crowd of people, the soft murmurs a little comforting and creepy at the same time.

"Gooood Morning District Three!" the lady on stage announces, everybody turns their attention towards her.

"Now let's just cut to the chase, ladies first right?" she says, which is weird because there's usually some whole boring thing about all this different stuff.

I hold my breath watching carefully on her. Pale pink lips forming the words and I hear her say my name before the sound comes out.

"Beatrice Agua!" she announces, with a plastic smile. Coral grabs my hand, like she's not letting go, I feel all eyes pinned on me. Flounder holds Coral back as I move towards the stage, my legs walking dead. I glanced back one more time at my sister, the tears streaming down her face.

"I swear I'm coming back to you," I whisper, mostly to myself as I take my spot on death row.

* * *

><p><strong>Neptune Odair<strong>

"Come on Odair! Open your window!" the voice yelled from outside, grumbling I brushed away the noise, turning onto my side to block it out.

"I know you're there Neptune!" the voice came again. It was Trite, and she woke up at the crack of dawn, literally, right when the pale light rays peered over the lakes, she was awake.

"It's the Reaping today!"

My heart tumbled around in my chest. Oh jeez. Shoving the thin sheets off me, I hobbled to the window, a burst of cool air met me, the salty taste of the ocean fresh on the breeze . There stood Trite, wide smile, crutches and all.

"Hurry up, we're late already! Your mom told me to tell you to meet them there!" she yelled from three floors down, I was pretty sure the whole neighborhood hated her, every morning she did this.

Tumbling around my bedroom I grabbed my clothes and threw them on, I don't usually care how I look, and I'm not some big games enthusiast either, but it just felt like I should look nice.

After stumbling down the stairs, I made it out the door, took a deep breath, and fell into character.

"Hey," I grumble nonchalantly to Trite, who looked bubbly with excitement, bright green eyes smiling just along with the rest of her. We're great friends and I really like her family, but they are HUGE about the games, naturally so is she.

We slowly hobble down the cobble street, her with her crutches and me with my boot, jeez we looked like a pair. Once we fall into the quiet chatter of the group that has assembled around the stage, I see my mom and her friend Julie.

"I'll be right back," I mutter and slip through the crowd towards her.

The whole thing flies by, a girl that goes to my school, Beatrice, but everyone called her Bubbles for some unknown reason, went up there. It kind of got to me how her little sister sobbed when they were torn apart, it wasn't right, these games, they killed my father. And left my mother messed up.

"Neptune Odair!"

I look up and see all eyes were focused on me, everybody was waiting. I. Just. Got. Picked.

"What!" I hear Trite exclaim, the words ripped from her mouth.

My feet moving below me, I instinctively make my way towards the stage. The shock numbing how I felt. I was standing on the stage, that stage that meant your pretty dead. I saw my moms face, these stupid games weren't going to take me down, I wasn't going out without a fight.

* * *

><p>YAY! District Four!<p>

I


	8. District Five Reapings

**Before I get this started I'd just like to say, OH MY GOSH you guys are the MOST amazing, wonderful, spectacular readers, I got these beautiful poems and messages from all you guys (and this is just in around 3 hours) and I just cried and cried in front of my computer! You guys are truly the best, thank you so much, and I'll update about Mia sometimes, thank you again, I love you all! Oh and I forgot to add this, some of you didn't even want the points, which blew me away, I don't care if you did or didn't but wow, you guys are all the best!**

* * *

><p><strong>District Five Reapings<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Lavi O'Dell <strong>

Quiet. I love it when everything is quiet, just when silence takes over, sweeping over everyone. Teddy, my little brother, walks beside me, clutching my hand as we both amble through the forest. The pale sunlight rains down on us and the birds chirp softly in the background, a picture perfect morning.

"Lavi, please tell me the story again!" Teddy whispers, his voice cutting the silence between us.

I look at him, his green eyes wide with anticipation. Today is the reaping, and I know anything could happen... So why not tell it for the 100th time?

"Okay, okay... So I was walking down by Shiner's bakery when..."

_Bam!  
><em>

A gunshot explodes through the still air, making me jump inside my skin, I squeeze Teddy's hand tighter and pull him towards the ground, both our bodies crunching against the fallen leaves.

_Bam! Bam! Bam!  
><em>

The noise is terribly loud and I can barely remember to cover Teddy's ears. We wait, our faces pressed on the ground, my heart slamming against my rib cage. The sound was so close, what if...?

Seconds pass quickly, then minutes, and finally I peal myself off the ground, pulling Teddy up with me.

"W-what w-as that?" he stutters, breath raspy.

"I... I don't know... Could be anything..." I mutter, still holding his hand tight.

Together, we both weave our way out of the forest, hearts still pounding like mad. As we leave behind our safe realm, and emerge onto the streets, everything hits me.

"Oh god... Oh jeez, Aria, come on baby, come on," someone cries, there's soft muttering as a small crowd has formed around something, some people are sobbing like crazy, and some are stock still, eyes wide.

I push my way through to get a better look, and the people fall away easily, my eyes don't take long to see it, a girl is lying on the ground, a pool of crimson blood pouring from her chest, her soft brown eyes are staring blankly up at the morning sky, as a guy, holds her in his lap, trying to stop the bleeding.

The sight is sickening, I'm not kidding. You could see this stuff on TV a thousand times, but you will never, **never**, be prepared to see it in real life. To see someone dying, just dying right in front of you. And you can't do a damn thing to stop it. Not a damn thing.

I'm vaguely away of some scuffling and shots behind me but that's about it, I can't drag my eyes away from the girl, her chest is rising and falling and she's clinging onto life, but...

I watch as the paramedics come and sweep the girl away, soon the crowd is swept away too, and all that's left is a single blood stain, bright crimson on the cobblestone.

"Come on Lavi!" Teddy whines pulling on my hand.

I nod and unconsciously follow, hazily aware of my surroundings as a crowd formed and a woman took a stage. Suddenly I was dragged back into harsh reality, I was at THE reapings, waiting for some poor kid to be dragged to their death...

"Lavi O'Dell!" the woman announces with a bright smile.

Oh god... Oh jeez... Damn... Damn...

I can't say a word, my mouth won't form a sentence, what about Teddy, oh god I can't leave him, somebody volunteer, please somebody...

"Lavi O'Dell please step up!"

Teddy breaks down instantly, tears tumbling down his cheeks, he holds on tight to my hand and I hold tighter to his, no, oh god no, I can't leave him, he's so small... So helpless...

All eyes are on me, no... I can't leave him... Somebody...

"Lavi," a woman hisses and pulls Teddy from my grasp, and just like that, we're seperated, and a sea of people is blocking Teddy from me...

"Teddy," I whisper in a horse voice as I'm pulled away from the only life I had worth living.

* * *

><p><strong>Gia Harold <strong>

"Gia, come on, Gia!" Porter snaps, shaking me.

"Whaaat?" I groan, and try helplessly to slap him away.

"I'm giving you 5 seconds till I dump this bucket of water on you, one... Two... Three... Four... **Five!"**

A freezing rush splashes onto me, drenching my face, my eyes snap open to Porters his green eyes staring at me, a jackals smile across his thin lips.

"Come on short stop, or Imma leave without you," he chuckles and drops the small wooden bucket to the ground, with a menacing smirk. Sighing, I pull myself out of bed, shaking off the rest of the water.

I make a quick grab for my closet, pulling out the first thing my fingertips reach, plaid skirt and a sweater... Could be worse... After pulling on my clothes I vault down the hallway, ripping a brush through my hair.

I guess Mum & Dad are already on their way, but there's a piece of toast sitting on the counter, along with a tall glass of milk, I sweep up the toast and down it in three bites, today is the reaping, and I have serious butterflies. Porter really wanted to be in the games, which confuses me because they are kind of cruel, well, maybe if people didn't actually die, I would like them better...

As I wander out the front door, my adrenaline dying down slowly inside me. It's kind of cold out, a bitter breeze sweeps over me, we live close to the forest and it's usually cooler at this time of year anyway.

_Bang!_

A loud crack rings through the morning air, I stop in my tracks, stunned. What was that? Gunshot? Fireworks? My hearts racing and I'm suddenly extremely paranoid, I take a glance over my shoulder, and consider fleeing back into my house.

No. I had to see who got picked next, what if it was Payton or something? I start down the winding cobblestone path, the only sound besides the wind is my feet clicking against the stone.

Soon I can make out the stage, it's oval this year, and a crowd has made their way completely surrounding it, the low murmurs of worried people dart through the air.

"Gia! Oh god! Did you see?" Tammi squeals running up to me, her dyed black hair swept up in the breeze.

"See wha-" I start to say but I'm cut off by the announcer.

"Gooooooood morning District Five!" she says, with a small giggle.

I look up to the stage where a woman, dressed in a short blue dress that kind of reminds me of a water drop smiles and waves to the crowd, that wouldn't be a bad job... Being happy and stuff...

"So, let's just cut to the chase! I know that it's been a very rough morning, but the show must go on! Guys first?" she offers, rough morning? Jeez...

"Lavi O'Dell!" she exclaims, with a bright smile.

Oh, I know Lavi... He's real nice to the 7th graders, usually when he's bored he'll come by the middle school, jeez that's too bad. I feel a little compassion go out to him, even though I really don't know him.

I feel myself hold my breath for the girls, even though I know it won't be me, I didn't really even take much-

"Gia Harold!"

My heart stops. I'm frozen where I stand, oh I don't wanna die... I don't wanna die... My feet move bellow me and carry me into place next to Lavi... Oh god, please don't let me die...


	9. District Six Reapings

**District Six Reapings**

* * *

><p><strong>Niche Collernim <strong>

"Breakfast!" I hear Allegra call from downstairs. Ugh, I hate it when she does that, to be honest I really don't like her. I smell bacon wafting from bellow and know she did it on purpose. I'm vegan, so yeah, she did it on purpose.

Sighing I roll off my bed and set down my book, I got up two hours ago, with really nothing to do but read. Quietly I make my way downstairs Bellafelur is already at the table when I get down, she's smiling up at Allegra and yammering about something I don't care about. I love Bella, (sometimes) but it's so weird how alike she is to Allegra...

"Oh.. Sorry Niche, I know your sister loves bacon, I just wasn't thinking! Well there's still some... Um... Toast you could have!" she says, trying to cover up that she made eggs and bacon, at least there's toast.

I slide into my seat and nibble at the bread, it's burnt and has way to much butter seeping out of it when I bite in, gosh I hate her sometimes.

"Morning family!" Dad says as she comes through the door, he pecks Allegra on the lips, which makes me wanna puke, them ruffles my hair.

How could he just replace Mom? She died and now he just has a fake wife, who doesn't even like me.

I fall into my daydreams to block out the sound of Bella, yesterday, Henry, Crisette and I were by the lake, just talking like normal, what if one of us fell in? I mean it's so easy to die...

"Niche!" Bella snaps, poking me.

"What Fleur?" I grumble, glaring up at her, even though I like my sister, sometimes she can be SO annoying.

"I told you not to call me that! Anyway, are you walking with us to the reaping or with Jackson?" she asks, it's a stupid question, because I always walk with them, but today I'm not in the mood, especially since Allegra made bacon.

"Yeah," I mutter, then push out of my chair, feeling like a storm cloud.

I stalk out of the room, and don't even glance over my shoulder to see their faces. This'll show Dad, maybe he'll see how I really feel about his stupid new wife.

I make my way to Jackson's house, their rich, but he never really acts like that, which is why I like Jackson. As I walk, the morning sun smiles down on me, kind of ruining my angry mood and turning it more into neutral.

Jackson's already walking out of his house once I get their, craning my neck back I take a look at the house as it looms over us.

"Hey!" Jackson says, then gives me an odd look.

"Don't you usually walk with your family," he asks, I guess he's concerned...

"Allegra made bacon," is all I say, and Jackson knows right away and shuts up. We both walk across the worn gravel path, it takes longer this way, but there's not as many chatty girls who walk this path.

"Are you nervous?"

I look up towards him, and nod, I am nervous, it's my first year of being able to go into the games, and that means if I get picked, I'll be the weakest.

Soon we're there, trying to see over the growing sea of people, the stage is huge and a dainty little woman takes it, she looks like she stepped off the circus caravan, bright blue hair, green nails and purple eyes.

"Gooood Morning District Seven! Oops I mean six!" she says, then blushes, I feel bad for her, what an awful job, so many people would hate you.

"Let's just cut to the chase, shall we?"

I loose focus for a second, the feeling that my stomach just flipped over, and the quiet whispers of people is making me dizzy.

"Niche Collernim!"

I pause, that's me... You know when your about to die how your life flashes before your eyes? Well mine just did.

* * *

><p><strong>Athena DiMae<strong>

Today was the reaping. And unlike any other reaping, I wanna get picked. This is the perfect time for my rebellion, I grab another dagger from my sack and hurl it at the tree, it makes a bullseye in my quickly sketched target.

"Today will be the day," I mutter, with a flick of my wrist, another one lodges into the tree.

Silently I rip the daggers out, and stare up at the ever present oak tree that I've been stabbing for the last couple hours.

"Sorry," I growl and swivel on my heels, crunching the fallen leaves.

I make sure my dress isn't falling down, because I hardly ever go strapless, before I click my shoes against the asphalt, I know today is the day, and even if I don't get picked, I'm going to volunteer, this doesn't usually happen in Six, but too bad, my parents are dead because of these morons and I am going to fight for them, or die trying.

I feel a little guilty for leaving Micah at home, but he said he would probably walk with his friends anyway. I reach down towards my calf and touch the gunshot wound, my blood pumps faster when my fingertips meet the bulging skin, I remember the explosion, I remember everything.

I see Trent, some guy from my 5th period math, on my way, he stares a little at me, take that back, gawks a little at me. I guess no ones ever seen me so prettied up for a funeral but today is my funeral, or my beginning. Either way I wanna look nice.

As I fall into the crowd and stare up at the platform where an overly dressed up escort stands, doing the princess wave, I see Micah and smile. I'd left him a note in my bedroom, explaining why I was going into the games, and if I died, that he could sell my stuff and runaway from the stupid community home he was going to be put in.

"Niche Collernim!"

Oh, jeez I almost forgot to pay attention, I could miss my only opportunity for revenge.

A poor 12 year old steps up, freaking games, killing little kids.

"Sarah-"

I cut the lady off, and my hand shoots up into the air.

"I volunteer!" I shout, and smirk at all the people staring blankly at me.

"Um... Okay, looks like we have a volunteer! And your name?" the escort asks, her purple eyes are wide.

"My name is Athena DiMae, and you better damn remember it," I say, then smile at all those pretty faces staring at me, they'd know my face soon. This was going to be a games to remember


	10. District Seven Reapings

**Wooooh! These are almost done! And I'm awake WAY to late... These might not be as high quality as I usually like to do, but I'd really like to start the games so here they are! Oh by the way, I think I everybody is gonna eat toast, don't judge, I'm bad with breakfast food...**

* * *

><p><strong>District Seven Reapings<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Willam Rodes<strong>

The morning light pours in from my open bedroom window, a sweet autumn breeze following, bringing the absolutely amazing scent of cinnamon tumbling into my room, filling it with the smell of a bakery. I inhale as much as I can, and keep my eyes closed. Submerged in perfect darkness.

"Will get up!" I hear Dad shout from the kitchen.

My eyes snap open and I tumble out of bed, today was the worst day and the 4th anniversary of when the government killed my brother. Nick, my little brother, is still sleeping and I let him, no need to disturb.

As I randomly pull on a shirt and a bird sings outside, the scent of breakfast dances into my room, playing with my nose.

As I come into the small, kitchen/dinning room, I see Mom, her eyes are puffy red and I can tell she's been crying. I kiss her on the cheek, I know how hard it is to remember Dillon today.

"Morning son," Dad grunts and tosses me some toast, the little burnt square hurls through the air, I catch it and smile.

"Thanks Dad, see you guys there!" I say and run out the door, I told Thom I'd meet him there, and plus, I know Kale will be there, Kale is the prettiest girl in the school, she makes every guy flip out, and she's always early.

Soon I'm in the town square, saying hi to whoever smiles and waves at me.

"Will!" Thom shouts and I rush over to him, a sloppy grin on my face.

"Do you see Kale anywhere?" I ask in a hushed tone, searching for her long brown hair.

"I saw her close to Derik Parker, you should check it out," Thom whispers pointing to them.

Kale is standing there, biting her pink lips, while Derik, the ultimate player, stands beside her, talking about something she probably doesn't care about.

Some freak show lady takes the stage, but I'm a little to distracted staring at Kale, the way her hair tumbles down her back and parts around her heart shaped face.

"Will, will, it's you," Thom hisses, his eyes wide.

"W-what?" I stutter, he has to be kidding.

"I'm not kidding, man they just called you!" he says, I look to see my mom sobbing and Nick trying to hold her hand. Oh god it's me. I run up to the stage and grab the mic out of freakazoid's hand and stare off to my family.

"I'm gonna win for you!" I shout, then feel the tears prickle in the corners of my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>BeeBee Gallagher <strong>

I open my eyes to see Lily staring right at me, she's a corgie, or at least I think, little and fat, that's all I really know. I gather her little body up in my arms and pull myself out of bed. Sadly I'm a morning person and a night owl, so I don't get much sleep at all, I feel the weight of last nights talking on the phone fall down on me.

"Bee you better be up!" Dad shouts from downstairs.

"Okay Dad!"

I grab the dress that I already laid out on my couch, I love this one, light blue, soft and short, the perfect dress. I pull it on, then check myself in the mirror, dab some light blush on and smear on my lipgloss, there perfect.

Lily and I walk down the spiral staircase, it's not like I'm excited for the reapings, I guess I'm just happy to get them over with.

"Toast!" Dad says with a laugh as a piece of bread comes hurling at me, it hits me between the eyes, I giggle and sweep it up off the floor before Lily eats it.

I shove it in my mouth, some of my lipgloss coming off with it, I gag a little but swallow.

"I'll meet you there honey," Dad says as he settles down for his coffee, I smile and hook on the brown leather leash I bought for Lily three days ago, and begin my way out the door.

I guess we're a richer family, not to brag or anything, I like it this way, and I'm not a snob or anything, so it doesn't matter, right? As I walk through the neighborhood, I hear constant, "Hey Bee!" or "Looking good!". To tell you the truth I like the attention, but sometimes people get a little carried away with what they say, if you know what I mean.

Soon, Lily and I are at the town square, no one brings their dogs, but I like to, even though everyone is giving me weird stares like I'm some crazy dog lady.

I'm lost in a conversation with Kelsie soon, giggling and quickly the memory of being at the reaping fades away, along with the thought of being picked.

"BeeBee Gallagher!"

I look up, that's me... Wait, this is impossible, it CANNOT be me, I...

Kelsie takes Lily's leash and shoves me a little closer towards the stage, I gulp, and take my place next to the guy standing up there, who isn't too bad looking. I wasn't gonna die though, I'd make sure of it.


	11. District Eight Reapings

**Okay, so don't be angry if these reapings are short, each one is limited to 1500 words and should have at least 1000 words. So basically you get 500 words! Yay be happy :D lol I'm weird at night!**

* * *

><p><strong>District Eight Reapings <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Boxer Lightwood<strong>

_Click._

I hear the front door creak open, the ceder that makes it is cheep and splintered, I grumble and roll onto my belly, trying to block out all the noise, it's early in the morning and freezing outside, a chilling wind sweeps into my bedroom, I pull the covers up closer around me and try to get away from the freaking wind. Soon I drift back off to sleep, darkness surrounding me.

"Come on Boxer, hurry up I'm bored!" Alyce shouts, she's sitting in the living room, making tons of noise. I don't know how she manages to get her way into my house every morning to bug me, even when I constantly move the spare key, but she's Alyce and Alyce knows how to do everything.

I wrench myself out of bed, feeling limp and tired. Alyce walks in, ignoring that I'm still in my boxers, and hands me a piece of toast, it's charred and black, plus the butter just slipped to my floor.

"Um, thanks," I grumble as I take it, and set it down on my nightstand. Mum, Dad and Anthony have already gone and I kind of wish they'd wait for me, just once.

Slowly I pull on my clothes, not really bothering to look at what I'm wearing, It's gloomy out today, no sun, no rain, no nothing. Alyce tugs on my wrist her green eyes meeting mine.

"Come on!" she snaps pulling me through the doorway. I'm vaguely aware that I should care about everything that's going on, the reapings and all, but it really doesn't matter to me. All that does is just not getting picked, and going back to bed once this whole pony show is over. Alyce drags me through the gloom and fog to the town square and begins to straighten up my hair. I like Alyce a lot, she cares about me, and honestly really gets me.

We both stand in silence with the rest of district eight, the stupid announcer is probably late or something because all we're staring at is a blank stage, that's practically falling apart.

"Hey... Boxer, you think that someone from the McCoy family is gonna get picked, they have like 20 kids," Alyce laughs, she's kind of loud and everybody looks towards us, I smile at her, and glare at everyone her gave her a funny look.

Still no sign of the lady, and everyone is starting to get restless.

"Good Morning District Eight!" the woman says, running out onto the worn down stage, her hair is messy and you can tell she just got out of bed.

She keeps talking, and talking and Alyce and I begin a thumb war for the heck of it. The reapings here are always long, boring and uneventful, nobody volunteers, nobody kicks and screams when they go up, nobody does much.

"Boxer Lightwood!"

My head snaps up, that's me. I just got reaped. Crap.

"What! No that's bull, this is totally rigged, you suck! Boxer don't go!" Alyce screams, and begins shoving everyone near her.

"It's okay Ally, I'll be fine," I whisper to her, trying to calm her down.

"No! No, this is bull!" she screams a peacekeeper approaches her and she dives for them, tumbling to the ground and pulling the poor guy along with her.

"Alyce!" I yelp and try to pull her off, gosh she's so protective.

Finally, with the help of some bystanders, we pull a biting screaming Alyce away.

I run up towards the stage, feeling heat on my cheeks for Alyce's weird breakout. Well, at least something happened, I can't believe I complained

* * *

><p><strong>Astrid Phillipe <strong>

Yes, I'm awake, making breakfast because apparently, even when it's the reaping, your stupid household chore rules still apply and **apparently **when you call your sister a jerk, you have to make breakfast even when it's not your freaking turn.

I set out the pancakes, and spit on the one I put in Olive's place, then add some vinegar to her orange juice, that should teach her to mess with me...

Soon Mum and Dad are waltzing down the staircase, looking tired and overworked.

"Oh look! Thank you Astrid," Mum says a little to sarcastically, then with her eyes adds, you deserved to get up and make it.

They both take their regular seats, and begin to eat my food, I stand impatiently by my chair, I'm starving and can't even have a bite of my own pancakes until Miss Perfect comes downstairs.

Soon I see her come waltzing down the stairs, smiling at us with those stupid naturally pink lips and big doe eyes, I glare at her as she takes a seat.

"Good Morning, Mum, Dad, Astrid," she says with her high pitched voice.

"Good morning Olive!" Mum and Dad both say in unison, neither of them snide.

I angrily stab into my pancake and swallow hard, my knife squeaking against the china.

"Astrid!" Mum snaps, giving me "the look".

I sigh and stop, then mimic how Olive is eating, there, they can't snap at me now.

"Oh... Astrid, I'm not thirsty, and you don't have a drink, did you want mine?" Olive asks, with a coy smile on her lips, how the hell did she know?

"No thanks," I grow, pushing the juice away.

Mum looks at me again, and I grab it from Olive, just to prove it's not that bad (which it is).

"I told Violet I'd meet her at the pike, can I?" I ask cautiously, Mum and Dad both look at me, then make a silent agreement with each other through their eyes.

"Sure," Dad finally says, I leap up from my seat and run out the door, glad to be out of there. Soon, after a long run, I'm at the pike, where Violet is waiting, her legs crossed and she's looking hazily off into the distance.

"Come on," I say simply, she smiles at me and we both hurry towards the stage where the whole thing is set up, the sun is just peeking slightly over the mountains, giving off a beautiful glow on the whole square.

Soon a smiley lady takes the stage, she grins at all of us.

"Good Morning District Eight!" she says softly into the mic, everyone grumbles a response, no one wants to be here, doing _this_.

"Now, let's get on with the girls?" she practically asks us, she's super shy I guess because she can barely talk above our whispers.

I look up to see the guy who was picked, oh, I know him, Boxer, total player...

"Astrid Phillpe!"

That's me. Oh jeez. Oh my god. Oh my god. That's ME.

I walk up onto the stage, pure shock running through me.

I fish my family out of the crowd, Olive looks up at me with a smirk, Mum and Dad look pretty stunned, I was gonna win this, and show that I could do something better than Olive.


	12. District Nine Reapings

**Must... Get... Through... Oh and a note, I'm going to have SO MUCH freaking fun writing Alexi! (he has MPD, multiple personality disorder) EEP super excited**

* * *

><p><strong>District Nine Reapings<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Alexi Kuxnetsov <strong>

I sit on the windowsill, staring out at the misty little meadow in front of our house, nothing really passes by it, sometimes a rabbit or two, and the occasional deer, but other than that, it's a peaceful little garden. Anzhelika steps into the room, downing a glass of milk then joins me by the window, her curly red hair tickling my nose.

"See much?" she jokes, with a small smile.

I smile back, and begin to munch on a piece of toast, it's a little burnt and tastes kind of like cardboard. Soon Tamara hobbles out of her room and sits at the table, grunting a hello to both of us. Just to get this clear, Tamara is THE worlds slowest eater, she takes 30 minutes just to sit down...

"Come on Tamara, let's go," I say, Anzhelika is already waiting by the door, and she's barely started her breakfast. Anzhelika smiles at me nervously, then looks to Tamara.

"Tammy, come on, I wanna see the Reapings," she says, her voice almost above a whisper, but not quite.

Tamara finally finishes and gets up from her chair, meeting us at the door, we all make our way out of the shack we call home. I love my sisters, they're great, but I'm not sure if Anzhelika is okay with me, she keeps asking me if I'm Rain today, who the hell is Rain?

As we all amble outside, each of us handle the reapings differently, Anzhelika loves them, Tammy hates them and I'm kind of in the middle about them, more so leaning to hate though.

We walk in pure silence towards the center of town, people are suddenly mixed in with our little group, weaving between us and beside us. Soon we're there, quietly looking up at the stage and the woman standing upon it. She's probably in her thirties, with pink and blue hair, and some rainbow contacts in. She looks kind of like a freaking monster.

"Shall we start with the boys?" the woman asks nobody, she waits for a response, but gets silence.

"Okay... Let's see here..."

I find myself holding my breath, waiting to hear who it is, for a moment entertaining the thought that it could be me, which is likely because I'm probably entered 300 times...

"Alexi Kuxnetsov!"

Well... I wasn't expecting that.

I smile nervously at everyone and begin to take the stage, my heart beating faster as I step closer.

"Alexi! Oh god, please don't go, somebody please volunteer!" Tamara begs, she clings to my hand like a lifeline tears forming in her light blue eyes, I feel my heart wrench for her but break from her grasp.

"I'm sorry Tamara," I whisper, and feel myself pull away farther and onto the stage. I look down at my sisters, I'll be back, I silently promise, I would kill anybody who stood in my way.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyla Spirit <strong>

"It's okay Bently I'll be back soon," I whisper into my little brothers, soft curly hair. He's so small and helpless, I adore that. Quietly I slip out of the house, hopping dad won't hear. I place my fingers on the bruise I got last night, it kind of burns, but it's mostly just a dull throb. It's dawn, and the morning sun is barely seeping through the dark storm clouds, but a small ray is caught through the thick trees, it's beautiful, shinny and gold.

I keep on walking, trying to keep myself company, I see Brit and Sasha, their girls that go to my school, they both giggle and walk right past me, not even giving me a second glance.

I watch them go, slowing my pace so I won't be near them. Brit's long blonde hair that tumbles down her back catches the patch of sunlight, looking amazing, I hold my breath and try not to make a sound. I wish I had hair like that, long and beautiful, I guess not though, I'm stuck with my brown boring locks.

As I get closer to town a pack of three kids walk in front of me, they're teens all girls and really loud, the laugh and make tons of noise, I shrink back farther, trying to hide among the trees. I pray for this to hurry up and be over so I can go back somewhere safe, but I don't know where safe is anymore, maybe sleep. I pray for sleep.

One of the girls drops an earring and stops while the other two go ahead, it takes her a couple seconds to find it in the gravel and by the time she's back up, I'm right next to her, oh gosh, what if she says something to me? What do I do?

"Hi!" she says cheerfully, and gives me a warm smile.

My words get caught in my throat as I try to respond, do I say hi? Or hey? Or hello? Does hello sound too formal? I feel sweat gathering in my palms and I finally decide on "hi'.

"H-h-hi" I manage to choke out, and then bite my lip so I don't say anything more stupid.

The girl gives me a confused look, nods then runs to catch up with her friends. I'm glad that was over. A crowd of people swallows me up and traps me, wall to wall people, oh gosh...

I daydream past the boys, until I see the guy take the stage, his sister looks pretty torn up, and I feel really bad for her, what if Bently had to go up there? I don't recognize the boy though, he looks nice, that's too bad.

"Kyla Spirit!"

W-What? Oh no, this can not be happening, oh jeez... I try to back up but I can't there's to many people, I'm stuck where I'm standing, why is everyone staring at me? Oh no... No... No... No! Oh gosh... The teenage girl I saw earlier smiles softly at me then gives me a light push forward, and I move, suddenly I'm on the stage, oh no... I'm so gonna die...


	13. District Ten Reapings

***Huff* jeez I'm tired, BUT almost done! Cheer for me people!**

* * *

><p><strong>District Ten Reapings<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Trenton Sacramento <strong>

I pull on my converse, yes I found them in a dumpster, but too bad now, I cleaned them and now they're completely fine. Mum and Dad are already outside walking, and Jeremy is standing beside me, tapping his foot impatiently and waiting for me to hurry up. Once I'm out the door we all walk in silence, I told Quess I'd meet her and walk with her, because her family isn't really, well connected, I smile at Mum and Dad then break away from the group, taking the short cut to Quess's house.

I'd been awake all night, I kinda snuck out to go see my dogs, that sounds weird, but they just kind of wander around, and I meet them around the city. The tiredness and the need for sleep catches up to me about halfway there to Quess's place, I slow down and feel a little dizzy.

"Trenton!" I hear someone call, I turn around and see Larkin, smiling and waving, I stop and wait for him, until he catches up. Larkin is kinda my opposite, he's bright and sunny. And I'm... Me...

"So, you going to pick up Quess?" he asks.

I nod and continue walking, to tired to talk. Soon we're at Quess's front door, it's a old house, and completely white, white door, white shades white porch white shingles, white.

I knock softly, scared to wake her up. The door swings open, and Quess gives me and Larkin a winning smile, her bright blue eyes staring straight into mine. I like Quess and her family, but they're totally pro hunger games, which I am not, it's just not cool to watch people die on live TV, it's kind of sick.

"Ready?" she chirps, I nod and we all turn and take the quick route to the center of town. Quess and Larkin keep talking, but I kinda block out what they're saying, I'm so tired and I don't really wanna be here right now.

A huge crowd engulfs us, and we're all standing staring quietly up at the stage, waiting for somebody's doomsday.

"Good Morning District Ten!" A woman who really needs to consider being more normal, exclaims, with a bright fakey smile.

Some people mumble a response and she looks satisfied.

"So let's start with the guys!" she says quickly, then rips open an envelope, she looks hungry to see someone go into the games, it's really weird.

"Trenton Sacramento!"

I look around, hopping that there's someone else with my name, no such luck. Quess stares helplessly at me, while Larkn looks stunned as I take the stage, I look over district ten one last time, praying this wasn't going to be my last.

* * *

><p><strong>Sammy Jester <strong>

"Come on Almond, come on!" I coax, trying to get my favorite sheep, Almond back into his pen. I pet his fluffy white back and give him a good shove towards the little wooden pen, before shutting the gate. It's funny that I'm sixteen and love herding sheep, but a girls gotta have a passtime right? I quickly dump some straw in the pen, just for the heck of it, and reach in and pet Rosie.

"Sammy hurry up!" I hear Jeff call, him and his friends offered to walk with me, just in case. Jeff has been doing this since I was old enough to walk to the reapings, he's way overly protective, but I love him for it.

Soon we're all walking quickly towards the square, I love the square too, sometimes I'll have to sell sheep, or produce for my mom, but it's so lively and everybody is always moving. The autumn breeze is a little chilly and my thoughts suddenly go to Marissa, she's younger than me and secretly I like being older. I hope shes still up to go to Lake Amity today...

Jeff and his friend Missy are laughing up ahead, I smile, trying to think of away to get the closer together, I know Jeff has a huge crush on her, and I think it's sweet.

Now we're all at the square, staring up at the stage, waiting for that weird lady to get her butt up there. She always has such fun hair, but she's SO fake, all she does is smile and wear creepy things.

"Good Morning District Ten!" she says in her announcer voice, waving at all of us.

Jeff and I roll our eyes, and smirk. She says some required crap and just about when everyone's ready to fall asleep she starts to announce the guy tribute.

"Trenton Sacramento!"

I know him, kind of quiet guy, I guess he's kind of cute too...

"Now on for the girls!"

My heart leaps when she says girls, I'm scared out of my mind, this year I kind of did some extra tesserae this year so I could have more money for sheep... Jeez these sheep are gonna kill me...

"Sammy Jester!"

Phew... That was so freaking close I was scared that it would be me, I relax and loosen my shoulders, glad that was over, hey wait, who was... Oh my god, Sammy Jester is... Me... Oh jeez... Crap... Crap... I clutch my fists tight together and make my way onto stage, Jeff's eyes are wide and I can tell he wants to cry or scream, I look for Mum and Dad but they're lost in the crowd.

Crap. Who the hell is going to take care of my sheep?


	14. District Eleven Reapings

**Almost there!**

* * *

><p><strong> District Eleven Reapings<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jayden Crush <strong>

"Wake up Jayden!" I hear a soft voice pipe, my eyelids flutter open to meet my little sister, May's huge brown eyes, she smiles and tugs on my hand.

"Let's eat I'm starving!" she giggles and scurries out my door.

I drag myself over to my closet and pull on my clothes, the words, reaping whispering in my head. As I make my way towards the kitchen, or really towards the living room/dinning room/kitchen, I hear the sound of toast in popping up from the toaster. I smile, knowing that's May's favorite food, funny right?

There's only two pieces, so I figure Mum and Dad have already gone, I quickly check out the window and see that the sun is pretty bright, so I must be pretty late.

May scarfs down her piece of toast, not even bothering with the butter, even though we barely have any. She licks her lips then looks regretfully at the plate, I know she's still hungry... But so am I... Sighing I hand her my toast, and her eyes light up like Christmas tree lights. A huge smile spread across her face.

"I love you Jayden!" she exclaims as she eats this piece more slowly.

After she's done, and more satisfied, we both make our way out the door, the chilling morning air meets us, making both of us shiver. We trudge on, across the soggy grass that's coated in dew.

"Tell me the story about the fairy," May begs, smiling up at me with that gap toothed smile. I look ahead, we still have a good two miles before we even hit town, so I guess I can.

"Once upon a time, there was a fairy named Mae, she was very, very beautiful and all the other faeries wanted to be just like her, so one day the evil fairy Malinda, stole all here fairy clothes, so Mae couldn't leave her mushroom house!" I say, then continue on with the story, it's a long one, mostly saying how pretty the fairy Mae is.

Finally we make our way into town, all the stores are abandoned and everyone is already waiting for the woman to announce who it is, right when May and I reach earshot, the woman standing on the stage announces the name.

"Jayden Crush!"

My heart leaps up in my chest, that's me, oh jeez. I look towards May who is old enough to understand. That I'm leaving, and the probability of me coming back is slim to none. I make my way up the stairs to the stage and take my place, I feel the tears prickling at my eyes, the thought of never coming back, burning in my mind. I saw May, staring out at me, her eyes wide, I'd be back, for her, I swear.

* * *

><p><strong>Crimson Willow Treke <strong>

Walking. Something I have found I dislike, of today. Trace, my brother, is probably already at the town square, but no. I take longer to get ready, and also longer to do much anything else. So while I was walking, the cold wind blowing across my face, I realized I did not like it.

"Crimson!" someone shouts, I whirl around to see Nate, a kid from SG (sword group) he's a nice guy, with a soft smile.

"Hey," I say and slow down so he can catch up. We both walk in silence for a while, neither of us daring to say a word. Yesterday at sword group, I accidently sliced Andrew's shirt in half, when I was trying to make a fake stab at him as a joke, it was honestly embarrassing and I haven't really talked to anyone from SG since.

While we walk I bite into my apple, the orchard man always gives every kid a free apple the evening before the reaping, I guess he feels bad for us and thinks that, maybe an apple will brighten our day, or something like that. The juice kind of runs down my chin and I quickly wipe it away, praying that Nate didn't see that.

I kind of like hanging out with guys, they're less dramatic, don't care about their looks and are generally better at sword fighting. Some of the girls at my school thought it would be funny, and hurtful to call me "Daughter Of The Sword" which turned out to be stupid on their part, cause that sounds more nice, than mean to me, and to the rest of the school.

Finally, saved from the awkward quiet, we fell into the buzzing crowd, now I don't really have an opinion on the games, but if I got picked this year, it wouldn't really matter to me because, to be honest, I bet I have better sword skills then those snotty District One kids. As a woman with bright blue hair takes the stage, a silence settles over everyone.

"Gooood Morning District Eleven!" she shouts, smiling with her bright blue lips, showing off her pearly white teeth.

She quickly runs through the usually reaping procedure then smiles to herself.

A boy gets called up, Jayden, I think, I've seen him around before while I was shopping for bread, seems nice, really cool with his little sister.

"Now for the girls..."

I hold my breath and it seems like the word slows down. The whole district is silent for once, just once.

"Crimson Willow Treke!"

That's me, woah... I didn't expect that, I hazily stumble onto stage next to the Jayden kid, I guess, it was my turn to put those careers in their place.


	15. District Twelve Reapings

**Ahh! Last reapings! Prepare youself!**

* * *

><p><strong>District Twelve Reapings<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kellen Mellark <strong>

"Finnik!" I shout from down the hall, waiting for my little brother.

Finally he comes out, I toss him a piece of toast while I munch quietly on mine. We both get ready to step out the door, Mum and Dad look and us, Mum smiles softly at both of us then we all begin to head out.

"Mum! Mum! Where are we going?" Finnik asks, tugging on her coat, she looks down at him, then ruffles his shaggy blonde hair.

"The Reaping sweetheart," she says, then her eyes grow a little colder.

Cleo suddenly comes scampering down the path and meets us, her dark brown eyes shimmering in the pale sunlight, she gives me a smirk then looks to Mum and Dad.

"Hi Mrs. and Mr. Mellark!" she chirps, then takes my side quickly, and we all make our way towards the reaping. Mum never questions why Cleo is constantly at our house, eating our food, hunting with me, walking towards the reapings with us. She's just always there.

"Hey Kellen, are we gonna go down to the forest on the edge of the lake?" Cleo whispers to me, a coy smile playing on her lips. I smile and give her a quick nod, checking to see if Mum or Dad saw.

It's cold outside today, a bitter breeze is sweeping over the valley as we walk on. Finally we make it into town, both me and Cleo break off from my parents so we can talk about what else we're gonna do today.

Soon a woman takes the stage, she has bright pink hair and a plastic smile, Cleo snickers when she sees her, then elbows me to look. I smile, and stay quiet, today was a terrible day for my Mum and Dad and for some reason I feel a little of that weight on me. I've seen some of the old tapes and stuff from those days when they were in the games too, it made me sick.

Now today, even through all the pain my family went through, we're here, waiting for some poor girl and some poor boy to be sent off towards their doom, these games were disgusting.

"Gooood Morning District Twelve!" Pink Hair says, smiling and giving us some stupid wave.

We go through the normal torture of listening to her talk, then it's time for the first person. I hear an imaginary drum roll and my heart beats faster and faster.

"Kellen Mellark!" she exclaims, then looks directly at Mum and smirks.

My heart stops in my chest, I... I'm... Oh jeez... Cleo grabs my hand and begins to sob, I see Dad swear under his breath and Mum stand stunned, her eyes wide.

I take the stage, looking out at the crowd, I was Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark's kid, I was going to win.

* * *

><p><strong>Tinsely LeVoxx<strong>

"Come on Tins!" Katrina laughs as I follow her down the winding forest path. I quickly dodge the occasional rock or two, my feet moving quickly over each one. My basket of blackberries is overflowing, and I'm desperately wanting to pop one in my mouth right now. Together, Katrina and I make our way quickly back to my house, where Mum and Dad are sitting, eating the toast with sugar sprinkled lightly over it. Happily I plop my basket in front of them.

"Oh Tinsely! This looks amazing, thanks sweeite!" Mum coos, and delicately takes some and puts them on her toast, then takes a bigger handful and puts them on mine, I basically devour my berry toast, Katrina does the same, both our lips are stained with blue berry juice but neither of us care

"You two go to the reaping, we'll meet up with you," Dad says and kisses me on the cheek.

"Thanks love you!" I say quickly before Katrina and I disappear out the door. It's not that I like the reapings, I actually really DISlike the reapings. But I do like to see the really weird escort, and we get a chance to see Katniss Everdeen, she's kind of a hero to me and Katrina, so it's great when we get to see her.

We both run down the cobblestone road and quickly make it into town, falling into the thick crowd, I accidently loose Katrina and find myself next to some girl and a guy, who seem pretty tight, I think they go to a different school, cause I've never seen them.

While I wait for the Reapings to start, I busy myself by talking to some guy behind me, I have no idea who he is, but, hey better than nothing.

"Goood Morning District Twelve!"

My head snaps up to see our escort, and her new purple eyes and pink hair.

She goes on and on about the quell thing or whatever, until I hear the name that's called for the boys that stops my heart.

"Kellen Mellark!" she exclaims with great flourish.

That's Katniss's son, oh gosh...

I watch the whole thing unfold before my eyes, and my life falls apart. I didn't even hear her say, girls turn, I just heard my name, and it rang over the everything, the sound soft and distinct. I took the stage subconsciously, not knowing what was going on, until I looked in the crowd and noticed that I was here, and the crowd was there. I was just reaped, and I was going to die.


	16. Training Scores!

**Thanks for all your great comments you guys! Love you all! Sorry I'm not doing training, train rides or the chariot, but everyone gets an interview, and I'll make sure they're pretty good and at least 500 words per tribute! You guys are amazing, thanks for reading!**

**~Vampie**

* * *

><p><strong>Training Scores (1-10)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>District One: <strong>

_Santana Madison: 9_

_Hunter Smith: 8_

**District Two**

_Valerie Hart: 6_

_Mak Lavelt: 8_

**District Three**

_Delaware Love: 5_

_Logan Rain: 9_

**District Four**

_Beatrice Agua: 7_

_Neptune Odair: 7_

**District Five**

_Gia Harold: 4_

_Lavi O'Dell: 8_

**District Six**

_Athena DiMae: 9_

_Niche Collernim: 6_

**District Seven**

_BeeBee Gallagher: 7_

_Willam Rodes: 10_

**District Eight**

_Astird Phillpe: 6_

_Boxer Lightwood: 8_

**District Nine**

_Kyla Spirit: 3_

_Alexi Kuxnetsov: 10 _

**District Ten**

_Samantha Jester: 7_

_Trenton Sacramento: 7_

**District Eleven**

_Crimson Willow Treke: 6_

_Jayden Crush: 5_

**District Twelve**

_Tinsley LeVoxx: 6_

_Kellen Mellark: 9_

* * *

><p>Don't be angry about your scores please! Nauturally if you submitted a younger tribute they did a little worse, but if you really, really need to have yours changed or there is a crucial flaw in your tribute just PM me and I'll gladly change it (if you can reason with me). Thanks you guys be amazing as always!<p>

~Vampie


	17. Interviews

**Yay! Hola all you wonderful humans! Hehe, I got some more poems in from you guys and they are all gorgeous, thanks for all your love! In other news who likes free points? Since all of you were so amazingly sweet, EVERYONE who has a tribute entered is getting an extra 10 points. Thank you sweeties and enjoy the interviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Just to put this out there, all the interviews are told from the interviewers point of view, so enjoy! <strong>

* * *

><p>"Hello Panem! And welcome to the 100th Hunger Games! I'm Amanda Rosette, and bringing you the inside scoop from this years tributes! Let's get started!" I say, with a bright smile into the camera, knowing the audience is eating it up.<p>

_Ding_

The first person walks up, and quickly takes her seat, I check my clipboard, her name's Santana, fun name, now let's break her.

"Hello Santana, how are you feeling about this years games? Confident? Scared?" I ask, trying to push some of her buttons.

"I'm feeling just fine, thanks Amanda, how are you feeling?" she responds with a flirty smile, I quickly take a guess at what will bug her, maybe a stab at her family?

"So it says here that you have two older brothers, and your mom died when in child birth, true? And would you like to say anything to your family?" I ask with a smirk as her face kind of dissolves when I mention her Mom.

"I... Yes, that's true.. I guess that I... I love you Jacob and Greg! Dad stay strong and always remember to think of me, good luck Jessica with your degree!" Santana says, I had her for a moment there...

"Well, what is your take on the Hunger Games?"

"My take is that I'm going to kick some ass, what's yours?" she giggles, then shoots me a look, she knows that I was trying to play her, smart girl.

_Ding_

Santana gives a winning smile to the camera, tips her head slightly, then stands up, and practically dances off the stage, with a little wave towards the audience.

* * *

><p>Next up, Hunter Smith, when he steps up onto the stage I already know his type. Dark, quiet, the strong silent type, time to see if I can break this one.<p>

"Welcome to the Hunger Games Hunter, how are you feeling today, enjoying the capitol?" I ask, then smile, he winces at my cheerfulness, then kind of smiles back.

"I'm feeling great Amanda, loving it here, and excited for the games," he says, avoiding the camera.

I think for a moment, what would push his buttons, I look at my little sheet, with quick facts about each tribute, my job is to highlight the career districts, but that's not fun...

"So last month your birth father Cliff was found dead under a bridge, your take?" I ask, then watch as his walls go down and the surprise floods over him, perfect.

"It was terrible, but that's life, you know?" he responds, trying to recover. I look at Stacy, the stage manager, she's shaking her head at me, and signaling to go easier on him.

"That is terrible, is there anything you'd like to say to your friends or family, before you head into the Hunger Games?"

Hunter pauses for a moment, considering his options, and laying his emotions all out in front of the audience and me.

"I'd like to say that I love you Andy and Kat, you two stay strong and keep on going, Mom I love you too, Jake, don't forget that there's always people out there for you and um... Candy, if you're watching this, I..."

Hunter stops his eyes wide in the camera, and I signal for them to zoom in on him, his expression, his fear.

"I want you to not cry if I die," he adds weakly, then gives me a nervous smile, twitching his hands.

_Ding!_

Hunter stands and hurries off the stage, without a second glance back at the camera. Next up Valerie Hart, I check my sheet and find that she's a fun one, on suicide watch, in love with a boy who doesn't love her back... I love my job...

* * *

><p>"Hello Valerie and welcome to The Games, are you excited?" I ask as she sits quietly in the chair across from me, her green eyes are packed with makeup and she glares over at me.<p>

"No, but I guess what happens happens," she growls, leaning back in the seat.

"Soo... Valerie, you're on suicide watch, is that correct?" I ask, smirking and waiting to just eat up her response

"Yeah, what the hell does that have to do with anything?" she snaps, giving me a freezing look.

"I... Well Panem wants to know more about you, don't they?" I respond, trying to quickly veer the attention off her witty comment.

"Valerie what is your take on the games?" I ask, getting back to the basics.

"I don't know, good, bad, either way, all I know is that I have to go kill people or die trying, is that good or bad to you?" she says, her eyes like daggers pointed at me.

"Um... I love the Games! How about saying something to your friends and family?" I quickly respond, hating how she's playing this interview, and I'm not.

"Mom & Dad, I hate your guts. Rose, you suck too. Anthony, your the best, stay cool, okay?" she snaps, then looks at me, her lips pursed.

_Ding_

Valerie slips off the stage, looking at her feet as she leaves, the camera follows her, and I think I can hear the rest of Panem murmuring about her.

* * *

><p>Next up, Mak Lavelt, classic district two guy, Mom's a peacekeeper and everything.<p>

"Welcome Mak to the annual Hunger Games, how are you feeling?" I ask giving him a smile.

"Like I'm ready to start these games," he says, then smirks at me playfully.

"That's great, any thoughts on the Games, are you for or maybe against?" I ask already knowing the answer, but I wait anyway, keeping the smile plastered on my lips.

"For, why wouldn't I be, the games are amazing, perfect. And just to make this clear," he turns to the camera, dark brown eyes hard like stone.

"I'm going to win these Games, and I will not rest, until every kid sitting in those chairs over there, is dead. You hear me Panem?" he snarls, then winks at one of the girls, she's young and looks completely freaked out by his speech.

"That sounds about right, any thoughts or feelings towards you family?" I say.

"Ah... Bibi, don't volunteer until your at least 16," he chuckles along with some other tributes. I realize he's playing a game for sponsors, which kind of freaks me out.

_Ding_

The chime goes and Mak hops down from the stage, still smirking as he takes his chair.

* * *

><p>Next up Delaware Love, I check her sheet, drunk dad, dead mom, dead step mom, poor girl, but more fun for me.<p>

"Welcome Delaware! Are you excited for the games?" I ask right away once she takes her seat, she grins at me, then tips her head to one side.

"No, like I'm excited to die." she growls, then smiles at me, kind of mimicking my camera behavior. I smile back at her, then try to think of something else to say, most people think I plan this stuff before an interview, yeah right.

"Do you like the games?" I ask, forcing her into a corner.

"No, I don't, I also don't like people who walk in front of you real slow, you know the type right? Really slow people who just don't move! It's so super annoying," she babbles, she's trying to play me at my own game, jeez.

I stare at her blankly, a little lost on what to say, panic floods over me, stupid girl and her stupid mind game.

We both just have a staring contest for the next five seconds, my mind racing for something to push her off balance.

"So you father drinks, am I correct," I say, and watch her fall into a dark space, her eyes wide with disbelief that I would go there. I watch her as she searches for words to answer the question, Stacy isn't reacting, probably because the girl hates the games.

"I..." Delaware mutters.

_Ding_

She stands with a sullen expression on her face, then stalks off, frowning. Yes! One for team Amanda!

* * *

><p>Next up... Logan Rain, some pretty boy who everybody adores, well I can play that game.<p>

"Welcome to the 100th annual Hunger Games Logan, how are you feeling?" I ask, then watch as he puts on a show for the audience, first he smiles at me, then towards the camera, I can tell almost every single girl in Panem has had their heart stopped.

"I'm feeling okay, not too excited to kill people, but feeling pretty confident," he replies in a dark soft voice that makes me get a little uncomfortable in my seat, he gives me a smirk waiting for my next question.

"So, do you have a shout out to friends, or family?" I ask, right away, trying to get this one over with, this kid was going to top the ratings, everyone will love him.

"Sure I do, District Three, love the whole place, everyone there is great, I'd like to give a special shout out to my girlfriend and my best friend Trey who has always been there for me, love Panem and hope we have a fabulous Hunger Games!" he says, with spunk and life in his voice, I shoot a quick glance to the seats where the other tributes are all staring, wide eyed, to boy wonder. We all just take him in for a couple seconds, no body moving.

_Ding_

Logan gets up, and smiles at me.

"Thanks Amanda, and thank you Panem!" he says and struts off the stage, the camera following his footsteps. Woah.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it! Change of plans actually for the games, I'm doing the following...<strong>

**District 1-3: Interviews**

**District 4-6: Backstage **

**District 7-9: Training**

**District 10-12: Train Rides **


	18. Backstage Time

**Hey guys! Ho****pe you all are enjoying the games and your summer!**

* * *

><p><strong>District 4-6 Backstage Time<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>District Four<strong>

**Bubbles Agua **

I stand still backstage, it isn't really time for the interviews yet, but I'm flipping nervous. Amanda Rosette scares the crap out of me, she's so smiley and asks really weird, hard questions, that make all the other tributes breakdown.

"Hey," someone says behind me, I whirl around to meet Neptune, I think he might just win these games, if I don't. I look at him, I've seen some old tapes from the Hunger Games his dad was in, and he looks just like him.

"Oh, hey Neptune," I mumble, my mouth is to nervous to even begin talking to him, even though I usually find myself talking a lot when I'm freaked about something.

We both stand there, not knowing what to say. He hands me a bottle of water, and I take it gratefully, once I crack open the lid and pour the cold liquid down my throat, I'm feeling a little better.

"So, you excited for the games?" he asks, which is a weird question, because we both know that we both think the games are useless and cruel. I sigh and slide down the wall that I'm leaned up against, no, frankly I'm not.

"No," I mumble and Neptune sits beside me, his sea green eyes meeting mine we're both scared, and I want to say something that lightens the mood, but it's hard to do something like that when you know in two days your going to die.

* * *

><p><strong>Neptune Odair <strong>

Bubbles looks nervous, we both sit against the olive colored walls, I kind of wonder if she can hear my heart beating fast. I like Bubbles, she's nice and makes me feel more at home, she smells like the ocean.

"You think... We could join together during the games?" I ask suddenly, knowing she's probably a good ally.

Bubbles looks at me, a smile plays on her lips and she nods.

"Sure, if we can meet up," she says, then smiles once again, showing her pearly white teeth.

Then, silence falls over both of us again, the other tributes are already talking and you can tell some of the careers have already decided to band together. Quietly I pick out the weak from the strong and set my eyes on my first target, wondering how I was going to pull these games off. But then I remember Trite and Mom, I had to get back for them, they're my family, and I can't leave them alone.

"Hey, Neptune, see that kid over there?" Bubbles says, pulling me from my thoughts.

I glance over at where she's pointing, a blonde kid, who looks strong.

"I hear that's Katniss and Peeta's kid, do you think it's true?" she asks, then looks back to me. It could be true, he looks like it. Maybe he is.

"Let's make an alliance with him too, he's probably really good," she babbles, I smile at her excitement, she reminds me a little of Trite.

"That sounds good, let's do it," I say and we both high-five. Suddenly I realize something that crashes down on me, I was going to have to kill Bubbles, and that wouldn't be easy. I look at her ocean blue eyes again, and try to shake the terrible feeling I have in the pit of my stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>District Five<strong>

**Lavi O'Dell **

I sit blankly in my chair, still thinking about Teddy. Oh jeez I feel so terrible that I left him behind, my only brother, my only family, and now he's probably in some community home, crying his eyes out.

"Hey man," someone says, sitting down in the folding chair next to me, I think his names Hunter, and he looks like one of the types who knows how to pop someones head off with his bare hands.

"Oh... Uh... Hey," I manage, and nod towards him.

I hate careers, stuck up and so full of themselves, but I don't think it'd be a smart idea to tell this guy that... Soon, Hunter moves on, to probably harass another tribute. Suddenly I'm all alone in my thoughts, wondering how I was going to freaking get out of this one. Neptune and Bubbles are sitting in a corner, whispering quietly, I consider trying to team up with them. But then my attention turns to a goth looking chick, I think her name's Valerie or maybe Athena, and to be honest with you, she looks tough as nails.

As I sort through the rest of the tributes, silently picking my way through possible choices, I realize how many 12-13 year old's there are here, Teddy was going to be 10 this year, that's only two years away from some of these kids... The thought chills me to the bone, thinking about how that at some point, I might have to kill a little kid, who is just like Teddy.

* * *

><p><strong>Gia Harold <strong>

I stand quietly backstage, I can faintly hear the stage crew, weaving their way around the set and making sure everything is perfect. This would be an amazing job, being able to be the behind the scenes people, who bring the show to life.

Most of the other tributes are forming allies or having a nervous breakdown, but I'm not in the mood for either. Yeah, sure it might be smart to get the ball rolling with some of these guys, but I'm more of a in the moment kind of girl. Suddenly I see a girl step out from behind one of the thick velvet red curtains. She has mousy brown hair, and looks kind of twitchy. But I'm glad to finally see another girl my age here, so I quickly approach her, with a warm smile.

"Hey! I'm Gia!" I say and reach out to shake her hand.

The girl pulls away, and shrinks farther back into the curtains, her brown eyes glowing through. Feeling a little hurt, I debate whether to try again or just back away.

"It's okay if your scared, I am too, but since we're both young, maybe we could team up, you know?" I try, pushing the curtains aside a little to reveal her face.

The girl looks so freaked out, so I back up a bit to give her some breathing space, cause I defiantly know she needs it. Finally she steps out and nods at me, her eyes pointed to the ground.

"K-kyla," she mutters, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Kyla's a pretty name, I like it," I say, then pat her on the back, she jerks back from my touch, but then relaxes, and decides to stay put. We both stand there, looking a little weird and maybe a bit stupid, but I don't care, it doesn't matter, as long as we win these games.

* * *

><p><strong>District Six <strong>

**Niche Collernim **

I stand, stock still, in a corner of the small, olive colored room, my hearts beating fast and I can barely think straight. I try to sort out the weak from the strong, and who to run from and who to fight. But it's all way to overwhelming and I just end up confusing myself. I hate being younger, and more vulnerable. You know the feeling when an older kid tells a joke and all the other older kids laugh, but you don't get it at all, so you try to laugh anyway, but then you end up looking like an idiot? Well if not, then just know I feel very uncomfortable.

Two girls around my age are by the curtains, one is trying to coax the other out or something, I look at the one hiding, she looks pretty weak, maybe I could take her? Or maybe I should just run for the forest, without looking back, oh jeez I'm so confused...

And on top of all that, we're going to have some weird thing called a GEM with us, I remember seeing mine at the reaping, she was beautiful and around my age, but looked weak, and kind of lanky. What if she turns on me right away, what if she kills me? But she could be an ally, and then if I killed her, I might be killing my only chance at survival. I hate the games.

"Are you Niche?" someone asks, surprising me.

I turn around to be face to face with the girl from my district, I think her names Athena, I always felt bad for her when I saw her around at school, her Mum and Dad were killed in an accident or something, I don't know...

"Yeah," I manage to say, then add a weak smile.

"Good. I'm Athena, and you need to listen carefully, okay? Don't say a word to me until I'm done talking. We HAVE to kill the GEM's that we get, I think I have a hunch that the ones in are district are bad eggs, and are gonna kill us. Listen to me Niche, you have to kill her, no matter what, understand?" she says quickly, in a hushed tone.

I nod taking in the information slowly.

"Good. I'll see you during the games, maybe you'll be an ally, I don't know," she says, then slips away into the crowd, leaving me speechless.

* * *

><p><strong>Athena DiMae<strong>

I know it, somehow I just do. The GEM's that are for district six have to be rotten, it's a gut feeling, and a little off of pure instinct and knowing the capitol. Wait, should I warn the tribute in my district? No, I think I'll just let the poor guy get killed, one more down for me, right? I try to remember who it is exactly that I'm letting die when my eyes scan right over him, Niche Collernim. Jeez now I feel crappy and like a jerk, he's only thirteen or twelve, I should give him a shot, right?

While I have a huge moral debate, the tributes around me are already figuring each other out, and I know I have a target on my back, I've known that since we got on the train. All the girls keep eyeing me, sizing me up, wondering if they can bring me down, I know I'm going to have to fight hard on this one, cause this isn't going to be easy.

Finally I have made my choice, safe the kid, even though it seems stupid, and I'm a softie for doing it, I can't let a twelve year old die to a stupid Gamemaker creation, I won't stand for it.

"Are you Niche?" I ask the kid standing a couple feet away from me, I'm pretty sure it's him, if not then I'm in trouble.

"Yeah," he says, then gives me a small smile.

"Good. I'm Athena, and you need to listen carefully, okay? Don't say a word to me until I'm done talking. We HAVE to kill the GEM's that we get, I think I have a hunch that the ones in are district are bad eggs, and are gonna kill us. Listen to me Niche, you have to kill her, no matter what, understand?" I say, loosing my breath a little near the end.

Niche stares blankly at me, then gives me a solid nod.

"Good. I'll see you during the games, maybe you'll be an ally, I don't know," I add, then realize, I want this kid as an ally, he can't kill me, but I can kill him. Easy take, more of the tributes should figure it out, the little kids are the best to have around.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! Now that these are done, get ready for the training!<strong>


	19. Training

**Okay, so I'm going to wrap up the pre-game stuff tonight, so be prepared and right now I'm checking my amount of coffee beans left, it's getting low... Oh, lol so all these people are asking me, Vampie are you a crazy beeatch? Staying up all night updating. Well no, just to answer that, it's the summer and this week I just really want to get on with these games! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Training Districts 7-9<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>District Seven<strong>

**BeeBee Gallagher **

Training...? Training! Oh jeez, how the hell am I going to train for this, when I haven't even touched a weapon in my life? Well I've used an axe before... Okay, that's a start, I'll go with an axe, okay...

I move to where some weapons are piled up and search a little through the mess for one, finally I pull out a smaller one, with a wooden hilt. So what do I do now? Some girls are throwing stuff at fake dummies, so I guess I could start there, oh jeez, am I being watched and scored?

I pull my axe over to where the girls are, and smile weakly at them, one of them, I think her name's Tinsley, smiles at me when I stand next to them, feeling extremely nervous I raise my axe and lunge at the dummy, slicing it's stomach with pretty good precision, if I do say so myself. Now that I know I can do it, I step aside and let another girl at it, her name's Delaware, I know this because she freaking scares the crap out of me, emo people kind of do.

Delaware leaps through the air, a short sword tightly grasped in her hands, and spins around, then brings the sword swiftly down and slices the dummies neck, a quick slit, but enough to kill.

I feel myself swallow hard and back farther to the end of the line. Next up a girl name Santana steps forward, she smirks at the dummy, rolls her eyes then does a backflip through the air and still manages to stab a dagger through it's stomach, then pulling another one from her belt, she slashes a quick diagonal line across it's face.

Now I'm freaked out, if all I can do is jump at a dummy and slice it weakly, what's going to happen in the arena when the dummy is a person, who can do backflips and slash off my face?

* * *

><p><strong>William Rodes<strong>

Pulling the arrow back slightly, I release and watch as it slices gracefully through the air and lands dead center in the middle of the red and white target. Smiling I walk over and rip it out, then begin to load it up again, this time aiming for a faster shot, even though my other one was probably as fast as it gets.

I think a little about Nick while I shoot, I feel bad for ditching him like this, and wish terribly that I could rewind, even though this is my dream, I'm a jerk for going away from him.

A kid I kind of don't know but have seen around, I think his name is Boxer or something, stands beside me, a thick knife in his hand, he looks to me and I nod, giving him permission to throw, I watch as the knife lodges into the target, and wonder if this guy would make a deadly enemy or a good ally, either way, he'll die.

As I quietly keep on shooting, not in the mood to talk, or do anything else, I'm at total piece of mind when I'm training, I feel like nothing, and I mean nothing, can go wrong. Just peace.

Boxer keeps interrupting that peace, asking me questions, poking me, I mean really, how annoying can you get? I try helplessly to brush him off but he just keeps coming back, with a new question.

"Will, I can call you that right? What does GEM even stand for?" Boxer asks, this is about his one hundredth question and I think I might explode.

Trying to keep my cool, and not flip out, I calmly switch stations, to climbing, once again in my own peace as I climb the wall. Left hand, right hand, left foot, right foot, the easy, yet stressful motions of using the wall puts me at ease.

I glance over my shoulder, just to look at the training arena, and something catches my eye. A girl, I think her name's Santana, is doing backflips off a board, then managing to slice open the training dummies with a flick of her wrist. She's beautiful, and despite my strong desire to win the games, I know I'm going to make an alliance with her.

* * *

><p><strong>District Eight<strong>

**Astrid Phillipe **

With a deep breath I quickly spring into the air, my body flying fast towards the training dummy, with my foot out in front of me I catch her jaw, yes it's a her, Olive. I tumble to the ground then roll away, pulling the small dagger that I've looped around my ankle, I stab at it, going for the heart, once it's in, I twist the hilt.

I hate my sister, god, I HATE Olive, she's so perfect and everybody loves her, but screw that, everybody is gonna see now, that I can be the better sister, that I can do it, that I can win. After a brief discussion with my mentor Chase, we have both decided that I should channel my strength through hate, which Chase says he normally wouldn't recommend, but in this case, it's great. All I have to do is remind myself of Olive's pretty little face to get my blood moving and the hate in my heart explodes from me.

I leave the dummy, with the dagger still plunged deep inside it, then I sweep up the bow and arrows lying on the floor, pulling the string back, and perfecting my aim, I let it rip, the arrow glides through the warm air and finds its way right into Olive's head. There, now she's dead and gone. But not really, but the games would tell all, so what if you can flip you hair, smile, and act pretty, get good grades, if you can't survive the Hunger Games, then your dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Boxer Lightwood<strong>

I search the small training arena quickly for my next target, no, not to kill, to annoy. I think that if I bug the crap out of someone, at the station their best at, then they'll leave, giving me an upper hand, knowing that their training isn't so great. I see a guy, shooting arrows at some targets, I think his name's William Road or something weird like that.

"Hi William!" I exclaim and pat him on the back hard, he glares at me a little then returns to shooting arrows. I pull my borrowed hunter knife from my belt and hurl it a couple seconds before he shoots, the knife lodges in and the arrow clanks against it, falling to the dirt floor. I snicker then pull my knife out of the target.

"Could you use a different one please?" he asks, his voice wavering between angry and calm.

"Sure Will," I say, and watch him steam over with anger.

After a while of working in silence I decide to make my next annoying attempt.

"Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na," I sing, well chant basically, William is twitching with anger, and looks slowly over towards me.

"Please stop singing or whatever your doing," he growls through his teeth, and I know I've hit a hot spot.

"Hey um, Will, are you excited for the Games?" I ask, he sighs and looks towards me with a tired expression.

"Sure," he mutters then goes back to shooting.

"Hey Will, why do ya think they call 'em GEM's?" I ask and watch with a triumphant smile as he drops the bow and arrows and walks towards the climbing wall, perfect. I sweep up my knife and throw again, it hits in the center of the target and I smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyla Spirit <strong>

I have no idea what to do. No freaking idea. Everybody is already doing something, and I have nothing to do, and nothing to say either. The noise of the knifes and swords clashing, the arrows being shot, the scuffs in the ground, I just can't handle it. I'm dizzy, with anxiety and fall down into the dirt floor, ready to sob. I don't belong here, oh god I really don't belong here...

I see that bright eyed girl that talked to me yesterday, Gia, she's trying her best to fight, but I can tell that she's going to get a pretty bad training score, but hey, mines gonna be a zero if I don't do something soon, I need sponsors and a good score but... What if I mess up and everybody see's? Worse what if they laugh? I bury my face in my hands and outright start crying, I can't handle it here, won't somebody take me home to my little brother and the warm fireplace?

"Hey, Kyla are you okay?" I hear that familiar voice pipe. I peer through the cracks in my fingers to see Gia, her eyes wide with concern. I stay silent besides the tears streaming down my face, all she wants is an ally, and she'll probably stab me in the heart while I'm sleeping, no I can't trust this girl, but I kind of wish I could.

"Kyla... Don't cry, you can get through this training, just go pick up something and start throwing it, that's what I did," Gia says softly then pulls a graceful looking bow and a pack of arrows off the ground.

"These look like something you could use," Gia says handing them to me. I take them quickly from her, and stand up. A target rests in front of me, no one's even shot it yet...

I place an arrow in the bow, and pull the string back, it's harder than I though and my fingers tremble just trying to hold onto the arrow. I let it rip out, stumbling backwards at the force, I shut my eyes tight.

"Kyla! Look you hit the target!" Gia exclaims, jumping up and down and pointing.

I crack an eye open to see the arrow lodged firmly in the left hand side of the target, wow... I didn't think I could even do that. I look to Gia and wonder if she's thinking about how she's going to rip my heart out.

* * *

><p><strong>Alexi Kuxnetsov <strong>

I stand quietly by the rack of weapons, wondering which one I want, when a girl comes and stands right next to me, she hazily acknowledges my presence and then reaches for a short skinny sword, that looks sturdy.

"Your Alexi right?" she asks, green eyes looking straight into mine, no fear at all.

"Yeah, your Valentine?" I say, hopping I got it right, I smile to her but she doesn't return it.

"No. Valerie. Get your facts straight," she snaps and scampers off to some training dummies, I watch her go and have a strange urge to follow her, so I do.

I take a place next to her, with some knives, I throw aimlessly at the dummy, randomly hitting it's head and chest, it's too easy. Valerie acts like she's really fighting it, it's kind of funny actually, but also really good. She lunges and jumps around it, keeping nimble on her feet, dancing around and around it like the dummy is trying to attack her. I watch, transfixed as she jabs at it.

Then in one sweeping motion, she slits its throat, and then for good measure, raises her arms up and slices the dummy's head in two. Both foam pieces drop to the ground and we both stare at them.

"That was amazing!" I rave, and then try to get another smile out of her, a small one plays on her pale pink lips and I feel accomplished.

Valerie starts to talk to me, and I wanna hear what she has to say but there's a harsh ringing in my ears, suddenly my head starts to hurt and I reach for my temples to stop the pain. Wait what?

I look around, everything is so gloomy, I hate life as it is. With a sigh I drop to the ground, no point in standing anyway. Some girl is staring at me and giving me an odd look. Valerie or whatever, it doesn't matter.

"Alexi, are you okay?" she asks, confused.

"What? I'm Rain," I state, who the hell is Alexi anyway?

* * *

><p><strong>I had so much fun! LOL, just in case you didn't know Alexi has multiple personality disorder. Google it if you don't know what it means, in a nutshell, he's one person and then his mind switches and then he's completely different.<strong>


	20. Train Rides

**Ahh! Coffee's gone! Well I've got some Dr. Pepper in the garage... **

* * *

><p><strong>Train Rides District 10-12<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>District Ten <strong>

**Samantha Jester**

* * *

><p>I stare blankly out the huge train windows, dreaming of escape, and thinking a little bit about how I was gonna pull this off. My stomach is hurting like crazy and I can barely pay attention to my mentor who's name I didn't bother to learn. Trenton, the guy tribute, sits across from me, hazily looking towards the ceiling, I feel awful and really just wanna fall asleep. Then wake up in my pastures, the sweet grass tickling my nose, Almond nudging me with her nose.<p>

I blink back tears that I can feel coming, but I can't do it, I let the strain of tears tumble down my cheeks, flowing quickly and splattering onto my lap, as I press my nose to the window and silently wave goodbye to my home. My heart falling apart inside me. My mentor gets up, she is obviously giving up on me and I watch out of the corners of my eyes as she disappears through some doors. I keep on crying, each tear cool against my face.

Trenton looks over to me, he's not smiling, or trying to be empathetic, he just gets up and sits down next to me, and places his hand carefully on top of mine, and we both sit their like that, really looking like a crazy pair, I cry and he listens, unmoving.

Soon darkness falls over me and I slip into a dreamless sleep, just black and subconscious mumbling fills the rest of the night, the trains engine keeping me company as the night goes on. My eyelids snap open, I'm leaned up against the window, it's still dark out, and the buildings are rushing by us. I whisper my goodbyes then close my eyes once again, escaping into the last place I'm safe.

* * *

><p><strong>Trenton Sacramento<strong>

I sit there, my neck craned up looking at the fancy ceiling of the train. Thinking quietly to myself about so many things I wish I could change, how that I wish I never said that, or didn't walk away. But I know that I can't take anything back. My mentor is terrible, she's a fast talker who can't really control what she says. I space out while she lectures me and Sammy about how to play the interviews and how to do this and that. In the end, whatever she says isn't going to matter, we'll die or live, there's no way to instruct someone on that.

Finally our mentor gave up on us and walked off, through some big double doors and probably to go take a smoke or something. I feel bad for the lady, at least she tried. A quiet noise catches my ears, it sounds so pathetic and sad, my heart wrenches and I look over to Sammy, she's sobbing in her seat, not making much noise, mostly just tears falling down her cheeks. I know how she feels, I get it. Now is my time to do something worth something.

I stand and move to the plush seat next to her, I'm here, and I want to say something poetic that will make her stop crying. But I have nothing, just sitting there. I hesitate, but finally decide it won't matter a week from now I'll be dead, I place my hand on hers. She sniffles a little her eyes still glued outside. I look too, and we both look until District Ten fades into the dark.

I know the end for me is coming soon, and there are so many things I could have done that would make me feel at ease now, but now everything I could have done for someone else circles my mind, life is so short, but I'd make mine last as long as I could.

* * *

><p><strong>Crimson Treke <strong>

"You're not nervous, are you?" Jayden asks me, looking up at me.

I consider his question, yes and no, I know I'll be able to pull these games off, but still, the what if's are gnawing slowly at my side, I don't want to think about being nervous at all, but do I answer yes or no?

"No, not really," I lie, maybe giving this kid some confidence.

He nods and we both sit in silence, I wonder quietly to myself if the Capitol is all everybody makes it out to be, this train sure is nice, red velvet seats that are just fluffy enough to make sure your whole body is content. I clutch the seats arms, worry keeps coming back to me, making me a little crazy with fear. I saw the District One reapings on TV, those tributes both looked intimidating, but I could make it, I had to, just to show that District Eleven can do.

I remember trying to get into Sword Group, all the guys thought I was some joke, yeah right, I mean business. Now I guess it's the same thing, but this time, I'm showing Panem I can kill.

* * *

><p><strong>Jayden Crush<strong>

The girl sitting beside me is Crimson, and she's kind of creepy. All she does is mutter to herself, something about Sword Group. I miss home, I miss May. Everything is spinning all of a sudden, and I feel really sick. Crying sounds good, but I can't bring myself to cry, not in front of Crimson at least.

As time passes slowly, but outside moves quickly, I decide to watch the window. The pale moon has just taken it's place as the sun sank down, it's glow washes the fields that pass by in a beautiful shine. I wanna be out there, in the soft grass, just lying flat on my back, telling stories with May. But that's a dream, and I feel my heart lurch as I begin to realize that I'll never be back there again, unless I can win, which doesn't even seem possible. At least... At least May isn't here, at least she's not going to die.

I think of Mikel my best friend, and how glad I am that he's not here either, then all of my friends, maybe it's better that I'm here and not them, I love my friends and May, it would tear me apart to see them fight for their lives, I guess, this is for the best, and maybe, just maybe, I'll make it.

I concentrate hard outside the window, and try not to look over towards Crimson. I think about just running through the forest, the way the dirt and grass feels under my bare feet. I was going to make it out of this hell alive, and I would be back home in no time, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Tinsley LeVoxx<strong>

Okay... It's gonna be okay... I breath easier, I could do this, this wasn't going to kill me. I've been in plenty of situations like this before, this wasn't any different from picking berries in the woods and trying to avoid being seen by those awful Peacekeepers, right? I'd be fine, just run, hide and fight, that's all you really need when your thrown into a death match.

I think about Katrina, well at least she's not gonna be doing this. The kid sitting next to me is **really **Katniss Everdeen's son, which kinda blows me away, but also makes me way more scared. She got out of these games alive twice, so doesn't that mean her kid has a total upper hand against all the other tributes?

I daringly steal a glance at Kellen, he doesn't look like he could kill me in seconds, but that doesn't mean crap. I lean back in the plushy seats and close my eyes, trying to think of anything but dying. The flickering sound of the engine running in the background keeps me in a steady place. It **is **going to be okay, I'd make sure of it. My mind flashes to Katrina one more time, I'm so glad I'm here instead of her.

* * *

><p><strong>Kellen Mellark <strong>

Before I left, Mom gave me her mocking jay pin, I couldn't believe it either, she never, and I mean never, took that thing out. As I sit, staring at the velvet seat in front of me, I notice Tinsley keeps stealing glances at me, then turning her head quickly, thinking I don't notice. Laughing silently to myself, I kick back and try to relax a little.

I could do this, I could win the Hunger Games, just like Mom and Dad did, how hard could it be? Cleo always told me that she thought she could make it in the Hunger Games, why is it so hard for _me _to believe that I will even make it past the bloodbath? I saw some of the other reapings on TV, and I must say, most of the tributes this year look rough, real creepy.

What if I die, what happens after that? Some people say there's a god, but what if I die and it's just complete blackness, I'll never see the light of day again, I'll be nothing. That scares the crap out of me, being nothing, I clutch the arms of the fancy train and squeeze my eyes shut tight, it's going to be okay, it's going to be okay...

Right?

* * *

><p><strong>HYPER SCREAM! OMG GUESS WHAT? THE GAMES ARE GONNA START! But there's something I never told you guys, it's super important and on the next chapter... *Evil grin*... <strong>


	21. Surprise!

**So were you wondering what it was? Let's find out...**

* * *

><p>"Tributes, please report to the stage room immediately," a voice comes over a small speaker inside the room where everyone is packed together. All the tributes slowly amble towards the stage room, staying in a tight pack.<p>

Nobody says a word once they are all waiting outside the double red doors, all of their eyes twitching around, looking at the competion one last time before tomorrow, when it's all going to be over.

The doors swing open and everybody gasps, and I mean everybody.

"What!" Astrid screams, her eyes wide as she stares at her worst enemy, Olive.

Most are stunned speechless as twenty four people stand before them, but no, they're not random.

"No... No..." Kellen mutters, staring right at Cleo, who's soft brown eyes are staring sadly into his, they both step forward and wrap each other in a hug, soon light whispers flood the room as everyone wanders in to find someone they love.

"Hunter!" Kat exclaims and runs straight to her older brother, wrapping her little hands around him.

"What's going on?" Bubbles shouts, holding Coral, her little sister, tight.

Kyla looks around, then see's her little brother, who's only 3 on the floor, how the hell...

"Tributes, listen up, there was a malfunction with your GEM's, they will join you in the games later, on, whoever you know and that is close to you, shall accompany you to the games," the voice from the loud speaker says, then it clicks off. Everybody is stunned speechless, no one breathes, no one moves.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I was holding that off from you guys the whole time. I kinda stole this idea from Kikudog, but it won't be exactly the same... Surprise! The list is bellow.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Santana Madison and Abigail Bright (best friend) <strong>_

_**Hunter Smith and Kat Smith (little sister)**_

_**Valerie Hart and Anthony Reese (best friend)**_

_**Mak Lavelt and BiBi Lavelt (little sister) **_

_**Delaware Love and Static Retz (best friend) **_

_**Logan Rain and Gertrude Prezante (stalker LOL) **_

_**Bubbles Agua and Coral Agua (little sister)**_

_**Neptune Odair and Trite Halloway (girlfriend) **_

_**Gia Harold and Porter Harold (older brother) **_

_**Lavi O'Dell and Teddy O'Dell (little brother)**_

_**Athena DiMae and Trent Butterfields (friend)**_

_**Niche Collernim and Henry Gilbert (best friend) **_

_**Beebee Gallagher and Kartney Sanders (best friend) **_

_**William Rodes and Nick Rodes (little brother) **_

_**Astrid Philipe and Olive Philipe (little sister)**_

_**Boxer Lightwood and Alyce Flynn (best friend)**_

_**Kyla Sprit and Bentley Sprit (little brother) **_

_**Alexi Kuxnetsov and Tamara Kuxnetsov (sister) **_

_**Sammy Jester and Jeff Jester (older brother) **_

_**Crimson Treke and Nate Morgue (friend) **_

_**Jayden Crush and May Crush (little sister) **_

_**Tinsley LeVoxx and Katrina DiBella (best friend)**_

_**Kellen Mellark and Cleo Thorns (girlfriend) **_

* * *

><p><strong>The rule for this was no one over 20 could accompany, that's why there are no parents, so did I surprise you? 3 you all! Vampie<strong>


	22. Bloodbath Part One

**After that amazing surprise... Let the Hunger Games begin!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bloodbath Part One<strong>

_Valerie Hart's POV_

**BANG**

A shot goes off and we all make a dash for the Cornucopia, my feet pounding against the dry dirt, as I quickly check over my shoulder. Making a mad dive I slide down and sweep up as much as I can carry, I didn't make any alliances I guess I'll just have to see who I meet up with first, kill or be killed. Anthony runs off and gestures for me to hurry up.

A girl grabs the sword I'm reaching for, and both our hands are caught tight on the blade. I think her name's Bibi, she looks about twelve and I can't believe I do what I do. Sliding the sword out of her grasp, I lunge at her, and make a quick slit to her throat, she cries out then I watch as she tumbles to the ground, blood splattering all over me.

_Bang!_

The cannon fires and I realize what I've done. Mak turns and lets out a horrible howl when he see's his sister lying dead, I sprint as fast as I can out of there, the picture of the little girls body still floating in my mind, I'm officially a killer.

* * *

><p><em>Neptune Odair's POV<em>

My feet move quickly bellow me, and I make a run as fast as I can for the Cornucopia, my heart racing inside my chest. I snatch up as much as I can, and Trite hobbles beside me, she still has her boot on and I don't know how the hell we are gonna pull this off together.

_Bang!_

A shot goes off and the first kill is done, oh god... I grab a couple packs and manage some weapons while Trite piles more stuff on, I suddenly whirl around at the sound of a scream.

Trite stand with an arrow lodged in her shoulder William Rodes that bastard, her crimson colored blood drips off her shoulder and onto the ground.

Another wizzes through the air and before I can blink it's in Trite's stomach, then to her chest, she let's out a horrifying scream and falls to her knees.

"Trite!" I yelp, then another arrow gets her in the stomach, I grab the pack of arrow and a bow, even though I barely know how to use them. On instinct I pull and arrow and shoot, it misses William, but he runs off, disappearing into the forest.

Wrenching Trite up, I drag her on, she clings to my arm and we both manage to stumble into the forest, I hear footsteps behind me and soon Bubbles, Kellen and Cleo come into view, Bubbles has scratches all on her face and Cleo's nose looks a little crocked.

"I'm gonna die..." Trite gasps, tears streaming down her flawless face.

"Trite, no, hang in their, no, no, no, don't you die on me okay? Your not going anywhere," I sob, trying to stop the bleeding, no she's not gonna die, there's no way... But there's so much blood, I've never seen so much in my life, oh god, please, please Trite.

Bubbles inches forward with a roll of bandages, then nods toward some of her wounds.

"Maybe we can stop the blood," she mutters then gets on her knees and begins wrapping her wounds, but the blood won't stop coming, there's so much...

"Nep...tune... I... I..." Trite sputters, gasping for air.

_Bang!_

A cannon shot fires and Trite's eyes are closed, no, no this isn't happening, no...

"Trite!" I scream shaking her by the shoulders, but she doesn't respond, oh god...

* * *

><p><em>Bubbles Agua<em>

Coral and I sprint from the start, we both start grabbing anything we can get our hands on, I agreed with Kellen, Cleo, Trite and Neptune that we'd get what we could, and then all meet up. I hear screams and the cannon goes off a couple times and I feel the fear creep inside me.

"Bubbles!" I hear Coral screech and I whirl around to see a girl holding my sister tightly in her grasp, sword to her neck, oh jeez that's Crimson and she has mad skill.

I hear a horrible noise come Coral's mouth and she coughs blood right in my face, before falling in a heap to the ground, a pool of blood around her blonde hair.

_Bang!_

"Coral!" I scream, then grab the closest thing next to me, a sword. I lunge at the girl and our swords clash, I kick at her, then lunge knocking the sword out of her hand we tumble around on the ground, dirt getting my eyes.

"Crimson!" Nate exclaims the rips me off her, and swings a punch at my face, I sweep the sword from the ground and before I have time to think about it, plunge the sword in between his ribcage, the blood spills everywhere as he falls to the ground.

"Nate!" Crimson cries, I turn on my heels with the sword still in my hand and take off into the forest, towards where Kellen and Cleo are running.

_Bang!_

As I barely make it, I see Trite lying on the ground, with Neptune sobbing over her. And I know she's dying, stepping boldly forward, I reach into the pack that I collected and pull out a roll of bandages, but it'll be a waste anyway. Nate's face flashes through my mind and I know, I have a target on my back.

* * *

><p><em>Santana Madison<em>

"Come on Abigail!" I scream, we've already gathered up all we needed and now all that's left is to get the hell out of this place.

I agreed to make an alliance with this guy named William and his little brother, even though Careers is more my style, as I sprint furiously towards the forest, while I keep checking that Abigail's behind me, I suddenly stop, a little girl is holding her baby brother delicately in her arms, as she makes a mad dash for the forest along side us.

It would be so easy... Just to take a dagger from my belt and slit both their throats, it would really be easy... Suddenly time seems to slow down and I have the option kill them, or let them live. The girl won't be much trouble anyway, might as well get it over with, right? I reach for the hilt of a dagger, my heart racing.

"Do you... Wanna come with us?" Abi asks them tapping the girls shoulder lightly as we all burst into the forest. The girl turns around, I think her name's Kyla.

"R-really?" she sputters, surprised by Abi's stupidity.

"Yeah! Your little brother is sooo cute!" she raves, I look over my shoulder to make sure no one's coming, what the hell is Abigail doing?

Suddenly, I know what I have to do, there is no way I'm letting two dead weights mooch off of us, I rip the dagger from my belt and lunge at Kyla, she drops her brother halfway as we fall and I hear Abi scream, and run to pick him up.

I put the knife to her neck and start pressing slowly, watching as the blood gathers slowly on the blade. Suddenly she kicks me in the stomach and I loose control, she jumps up and runs to Abi, trying to get her brother.

No freaking way would I let this one go.

I chase her down, diving at her legs, we both tumble to the forest floor, me wincing at something that hit my elbow. I grab another dagger, and stab at her throat, she turns slightly and I get her shoulder instead.

"Santana what are you doing?" Abigail shrieks.

Kyla screams and is on her feet, she pulls an arrow from her pack and dives at me, I easily roll sideways, giving her a playful smirk. Which chills me a little.

I sweep an axe up that's lying on the ground at Abi's feet and swing violently at her head, she dodges and kicks me in the shins, which surprisingly hurts.

I run at Abigail and wrench the baby, who's sobbing, out of her arms.

"I'll... I'll kill him if you don't start running!" I snarl at her, sweeping up a dagger off the ground that's coated with a thin layer of blood, what am I doing?

"N-no! Please don't!" she begs tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Then get out of here!" I scream, she hesitates, then turns on her heels, looking one last time at her brother, and runs.

After I know she's gone, I sigh and look at the child. It's just another mouth to feed...

"Tanny, oh god, you wouldn't!" Abi yelps, her green eyes wide.

"Abigail, these are The Hunger Games. I have to," I say with a sigh, then take the dagger to it's throat, not stabbing yet...

"Please Santana! He's just a baby!" Abi sobs, and now she's really crying.

I consider, then look at his chubby little cheeks, and his little hands, wrapped up in a soft blue blanket... I hand the baby to Abi, who clings to it tightly.

"You give it **your **food, and if it's crying **you **help it, it's yours now and if it comes down to it and we're starving, or we're the last three standing, he goes, got it?" I snap, Abi nods happily, then starts cooing to the little boy, smiling softly.

William comes down from a tree where he and Nick were perched and we both stand and watch, as I wonder if I should have killed the girl and the kid...

* * *

><p><strong>Part uno is done! Dead tributes bellow...<strong>

**Bibi Lavelt: District Two**

**Trite Halloway: District Four **

**Coral Agua: District Four**

**Nate Morgue: District Eleven **


	23. Dead Like Me

**I know that I wrote part one, but there is not part two of the bloodbath... Sorry I didn't update for a long time, I cleaned the house, went for a run, had a cooking class then went to a benefit dinner for Mia, by the way, if you submitted a poem I'll be sending it to the hospital where she is, unless you asked me not to, thanks you guys and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>OH! YOU GUYS! I need some good songs to listen to when I write, submit some, each song is worth 1 point, if I use the songs (and like them) you get 4 added points, thanks guys~<br>**

* * *

><p><em>Alexi Kuxnetsov<em>

Tamara walks slowly behind me, we ended up teaming with Valerie, Anthony, Trenton and Larkin it's hot out in the jungle/forest and we've been seeing some **really **weird crap.

As we trudged, I think through out the whole hour that we'd just been walking about 12 words had been said between all of us. Just keep moving, that was our motto.

Quietly Valerie touches my hand, I look up to see her green eyes shimmering. She elbows Anthony and gestures for us to stop, we all look up holding our breath, there's some people talking ahead of us, their voices pretty quiet.

Pulling an arrow from her quiver, Valerie prepares her bow, I tighten my grip on my axe and Anthony grabs his sword. We veer off the path we're taking and begin to walk faster, until we can see them through the trees.

It's Boxer, Alyce, Tinsley and Katrina, none of them see us through the thick trees and Valerie holds up her bow to shoot. I hold my breath and watch as she lets go, the arrow flying through the air and catching Katrina in the arm. She screams and the group looks our way, lunging through the trees we attack, me swinging my axe wildly, I catch Boxer's leg and I hear a terrifying rip.

Suddenly my head hurts, so bad... Wait what?

Alyce, jeez she's really pretty, I'd love to cut her throat... I shove her to the ground and bring my axe up to her throat, she squirms and keeps screaming for Boxer, Tamara see's and goes after Boxer, holding him off from Alyce... Oh Alyce...

I grab her by her long shiny hair and drag her away from where the others are fighting, into the deep of the forest.

"L-let me go! Boxer! Tinsley! Katrina!" she screams, put I lightly put my hand over her mouth and watch as her brown eyes grow wide.

"Shh... Alyce... It's gonna be okay..." I say softly and pull a dagger from my belt loop.

I bring the knife down slowly, slicing through her fingers, she let's out a muffled scream which feeds me, the blood is pouring from her hand and she won't stop trying to get out of my grasp.

In a quick movement, with a smile, I slice off her thumb, watching easily while her finger falls to the ground with a dull thud. It lays there, looking like a normal thumb, except for the fact that it's detached.

"Alexi!" Tamara screams.

Who's Alexi? I suddenly begin to worry that I've forgot a tributes name and maybe I've forgot half of them but just don't know it...

_Bang!_

Alyce is still trying to scream for help, now my head hurts like crazy, jeez my head... Wait... What?

I let go of Alyce and she scrambles to her feet and runs off, holding her bloody hands. I look to the ground, there's a thumb lying there, I check and I still have two, oh god... That must have been her thumb... What have I done?

* * *

><p><em>Lavi O'Dell<em>

Logan and Delaware walk beside me, we just heard a cannon and we're all nervous, and I have the sudden urge to hold Lavi tighter to my side. I guess tonight we'll see who it is, Gertrude and Static walk behind us, and neither of them seem happy to be together.

"Lavi?" Teddy says softly, I look at him.

"What's going to happen to us?" he asks, green eyes looking up at mine.

"I... We're gonna be okay, right Delaware?" I say, she looks gloomily over to me, then sighs.

"Yep, we're gonna be just dandy," she responds, then gives Teddy a little smile.

Logan rolls his eyes and we keep on walking, a rumble vibrates over the forest and then, out of nowhere it starts to rain, tiny droplets falling quickly down, Teddy yelps and we all run for the trees, the rain is coming down hard and the hot forest suddenly goes freezing, like ice.

"W-what the h-hell?" Delaware mutters, shivering.

Suddenly a nearby cave catches my eye, pointing to it, we all run for shelter, it's probably just as cold as it is in here, to out there, but at least it's dry, right?

"This sucks, Delly, why'd you have to go and be my best friend?" Static grumbles, as she plops down onto the ground.

Gertrude takes the other side of the cave and curls up, her green rimmed glasses glint in the dim light. Logan sighs and sits, looking to me.

"Do we starts a fire, or what? The smoke might not go through..." he mutters, frowning.

"Let's just pool everything we got from the bloodbath and see if we need to," I suggest, everybody nods, warily, we'd been walking for several hours and the whole time I was wondering if maybe the Gamemakers had something planned to make it more "interesting".

Delaware drops a leather pack that she's been carrying on her back, and throws in a couple daggers. Logan throws down a couple pouches and a bag, Static places a smaller pack and Gertrude drops in a sword and some little bags.

I pull the bag I'd grabbed from my back and heave it into the pile.

"So... That looks like... Something, hey Gertrude, you got like, nothing," Static says, rolling her eyes, Gertrude flushes red.

"Well all you got was a little bag," she snaps.

"You guys..." Delaware sighs with as much force as a pillow.

"Ugh... I can't handle her," Static grumbles, pointing at Gertrude.

"Well your such a techno nerd why don't you go play with wires?" Gertrude growls, Logan gives a quiet laugh, and I kind of want to do the same...

"Stupid come back," Static snorts with a smirk.

In a flash, Gertrude has grabbed the sword that's laying on the ground and lunges at Static, her eyes wild, Teddy yelps and I pull him towards me, quickly backing away from the girls.

"Woah..." Logan exclaims, taking a step back.

I cover Teddy's eyes as they begin to fight, Delaware tries to step in but then decides against it and stands next to me and Teddy, her blue eyes wide. Both of them roll around on the floor, biting and kicking at each other, I watch frantically as the sword gets tossed around, and at one point a small pool of blood accumulate on the stone ground. Usually I'd try to break it up, but I'm in the Hunger Games now, and there's a good chance I could get killed myself.

Just when we all think the petty fight is about to end, I hear a loud crack that sends cold shivers down my spine.

Gertrude stands up, here small brown eyes twitching like an animal, Static stays on the ground, her frizzy hair covering her pale face, I look closer and see her neck is at a unnatural angle, pushed off to one side, her eyes are hollow and stare blankly at the stone wall.

"Stats? Hey Stats!" Delaware says, concern flooding her usual emotionless face.

Suddenly she's on her knees, shaking Static with all her force. And just like that a thick bit of blood seeps from Static's mouth, falling onto Delaware's bare legs, dying them a rusty crimson.

_Bang!_

With wild icy blue eyes, Delaware slowly turns her head toward Gertrude, all calm seeping from her face and becoming a pure rage, with her lips curled back into a snarl, Delaware let's out an inhuman screech.

"You! You bitch! You killed my **best friend** I'm gonna kill you! I'm gonna rip your freaking head off!" she screams and makes a dive for Gertrude, swinging her fist and catching her face.

Then I watch, my heart leaping in my chest, as Delaware takes a huge bite into Gertrude's shoulder, and rips out a hunk of chalky skin, blood pouring from her pale pink lips.

Gertrude screams, and then, with fear in those brown eyes, she bolts, running into the forest and rain, a trail of blood behind her. I can feel Teddy shaking and I hug him close, not wanting him to be scared.

Delaware starts to chase after her, but Logan catches her shoulder.

"Delly, it's not worth it, she'll die out there anyway," he says firmly, Delaware shakes him off coldly then kneels at Static's limp body, tears suddenly pouring from her eyes and down her face.

"I-I'm s-s-so sorry Stats, it's... it's all my fault," Delaware sobs, clinging to the lifeless body, choking on her on tears.

Logan sighs and begins walking away.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"To see what's deeper in this cave, you can come if you want," he responds, Teddy looks up to me, and I know he want's to get out of here.

"You go," I say, and he smiles at me and follows Logan into the cave, I feel a small pit in my stomach, realizing Logan could kill Teddy in an instant, but then the second thought comes, to Logan would have to be a complete idiot to kill Teddy, he knows he'd die shortly after, I'd go after him, with a weapon, and Delaware would probably too, she has a soft spot for little kids, I think.

She's still sobbing over her friend, the mournful noise filling the cave, echoing off the stoney walls. I wanna say something, but I'm not sure on what.

"Delaware..." I mumble, without thinking of what should come after.

She looks at me, the white in her eyes is a puffy red, she's covered in Static's blood, and looks like an animal that just ate something.

"I... Do you wanna bury her?" I suggest, I guess that's something no one's said before...

"Y-yeah," she stutters then easily sweeps Static up, and walks into the downpour, not flinching at the cold water. Setting Static down, she begins to claw at the soft patch of dirt in front of her, tears still falling.

"Do... You want help?" I ask helplessly, she doesn't respond, which I decide to take as a yes, and walk out, the rain, freezing. I know the camera's pointed on us, and we must look like a pair, digging with our hands in the mud, a dead body next to us.

We both look up and faces of the dead tributes flash up in the night sky, and I hold my breath, hoping she won't look. Then she does, right when Static's face shimmers on, the hole is about big enough, very shallow though, she rolls her body in, then shoves a couple heaps of dirt on top.

Delaware looks to me, icy blue eyes staring straight into mine. My heart is pounding hard and I want to touch her face so badly, just to feel what her skin is like.

Suddenly a shrill scream echoes from the cave, we both turn and I swear my heart stops.

* * *

><p><em>Abigail Bright<em>

Santana hasn't talked to me since I saved the baby. I don't really know his name, so I decided to name him myself, I think Adam is a good name, sounds like someone nice, I like nice people. Santana's nice, she stands up for me, but now she's mad...

"Tanny?" I venture to ask, she has her back turned to me. Adam starts to cry a little and I hold him closer to my chest, clinging to him.

_"What?_" Santana snaps, whirling around, her eyes aren't friendly like usual and I feel slapped in the face. Adam is crying harder now and I rock him a little to calm him down.

William touches her shoulder lightly.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" he asks softly, she nods and they both jog farther ahead, leaving me and Adam alone in the forest, with night setting in.

"It's okay sweetie..." I whisper into Adam's hair, Nick follows closely behind me, tugging on my sweatshirt.

"Abigail... There's someone following us," he says in a hushed tone, eyes twitching quickly behind.

"W-what?" I sputter, checking over my shoulder, we're both silent for a moment, then I hear it, a slight rustling. I place my hand over Adam's mouth to keep him more quiet, then Nick and I walk a little faster, my hearts pounding so hard inside my chest, and suddenly my eyes begin to blur with tears. I don't wanna die, I wanna live, but... I don't want Adam or Tanny to die either.

If we call out to William and Santana then maybe the person following us will back off, or then again, the could attack. Or it could be an animal, I like animals!

"Abigail!" I hear Nick shriek from behind me, I whirl around, and there, in the flesh is Kyla, she's breathing hard and her eyes are twitching wild, oh god, she's gonna kill me...

"Give. Me. Bently." she snarls, then holds a bow with an arrow loaded in it to my head.

"Who's Bently?" I ask, I'm so confused...

"My little brother you idiot!" she screams.

"Tanny!" I shriek, and suddenly feel tears flowing from my eyes, where's Santana? I don't wanna give up Adam, or Bently.

"Shut up or I'll shoot you now and take him!" she snarls, then prepares to shoot.

Oh god... Oh jeez...

"Abi! Hey bitch, don't you dare! Abi hold the baby in front of you!" Santana screams, and I hear footsteps following from down the mountain and relief pours over me. Quickly I hold Bently to my chest, he's sobbing now and I think I might be too...

"No!" Kyla exclaims and drops her bow and arrow, and starts running towards me at full speed, her eyes shooting daggers at me, stunned I stay where I am. Where's Santana, I need help, and she always knows what to do.

"Abi, run!" I hear Tanny scream, but my feet won't budge, I'm stuck in place, staring at the girl who's about to crash into me. In one quick second I feel a sharp pain in my stomach and I'm crashing down, I fall helplessly onto the ground, and the pain keeps coming, she's punching me, oh god, it hurts... Now Santana's voice is getting closer, she's screaming to me but I don't know what she's saying, oh god I wanna go home...

I close my eyes tight, and cling to Adam, despite that somethings trying to pull him away, no I won't let go, he's mine, and he's also the only thing keeping that girl from shooting me.

Suddenly the weight that keeps coming down hard on my arms and my face goes away, the pain is still there, but more isn't coming, everything hurts, my stomach... My head...

"Abi! Abi, no, don't you dare die on me, I swear I'll kill you if you do!" Santana is screaming at me, it's mixed with sobs and chokes. She's crying, Tanny never ever cries... I love Tanny like a sister, she's always there for me, no... I don't wanna die, I don't want Tanny to die either, so confused...

"Abi!" I hear, then, silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>

Sorry rlnintendo! I totally forgot to put who's with Trenton! So here it is

**Trenton Sacramento and Larkin Page**

* * *

><p><em>Trenton <em>_Sacramento _

Oh jeez, Larkin must hate me for being his best friend. To be honest, I thought it would be Quess, well I guess she's lucky. After our run in with Alyce, Boxer, Tinsley and Katrina we've all been silent. Valerie almost had Katrina, but then ended up just giving her a good punch in the face and a few slices, I didn't really fight, it seemed so wrong...

It's freezing and pouring rain, but Alexi insists that we keep going, his sister, Tamara, got killed and I know he's shook up. But man does he freak me out, sometimes he says his name is Rain, instead of Alexi... It's scary...

"You guys it's getting really late, and it's raining, we need to make camp," Valerie says firmly, even though she's the only girl around, which must suck for her, she seems pretty okay with it.

"Yeah," Anthony agrees, Alexi looks towards both of them, nods, then we all start looking for a dry spot to tie down.

"Holly shit," Valerie breathes, which I have to admit, is kinda hot for a girl to say.

We all look to where she's staring and I almost start freaking out too. It's a town, I mean really a little mid-western town. Everything looks old and there are even little shops, what the hell are the Gamemakers pulling on us?

"Should we go in?" Lakin asks, looking to each of us.

"I vote in," Alexi says, still frowning about his sister.

"In, it could be warmer and dry" Valerie agrees.

"Out, you guys what if it's rigged with traps, Hunger Games, remember?" Larkin says.

"Out too," Anthony adds.

Then I feel everyone's eyes on me, crap, I hate these positions, Valerie has a point, it could be warmer and we won't catch cold or anything, but if it's rigged with traps we're dead.

"In," I finally decide, whats the harm in snooping around?

Drenched and freaking cold, we trudge up the hill to where the town is. Each shop is labeled with swinging signs, barbers shop, ice cream parlor, jail, pub (bar) and some others.

"Where do we go?" Alexi asks, looking a little dazed.

"I say we head to the ice cream parlor, what harm ever comes out of ice cream parlors," Larkin suggests, Valerie gives him a weird look, rolls her eyes, then checks each shop.

"Why don't we try the bar, everything else seems to dangerous, I mean really, they didn't even **have **ice cream in all those western movies, what makes you think that it's safe if it's out of place?" she says, and kinda has a point.

"Eh, all I know is that I'm thirsty," Anthony grumbles, then sweeps up a gulp of water from the fountain.

"Wait! Jeez Anthony what if-" Valerie starts, but Anthony's eyes grow wide and he falls to the ground instantly.

"Oh god," she breathes and kneels at his side, shaking him, but he doesn't move, tears start forming in the corners of her eyes and I watch as she breaks down, when she places an ear to his chest.

We all just stand there, staring awkwardly at her. She's a chick and none of us really know how to deal with that kind of stuff, plus I kinda think that if I reached out to touch her shoulder or something, she'd slice my hand off, girls got a temper.

"Hey, don't cry or anything..." Alexi finally says, which sounds lame.

"You two dorks go find a place that's safe, and don't eat or drink **anything **okay?" Alexi snaps, then kneels beside Valerie patting her back.

"Dorks, what do you-" I snarl, but Larkin cuts me off.

"Okay," he says and pulls me aside.

"Dude, I'm pissed too, but we should probably leave him alone with Valerie, unless you wanna try to comfort her," Larkin hisses.

I think about it, Valerie's nice I guess, and I understand it would feel like crap for your best friend to die and all... Well, Alexi has it covered, right?

We head over to the pub, and swing the rickety doors open, it looks pretty normal if you ask me, some bar stools, a couple booths, and some beer kegs, along with a wall filled with alcohol.

"This looks normal..." I say as we step inside, together we sweep the whole place and find nothing out of the ordinary, there's a back storage room, there's cabinets that we didn't open yet though, I reach for the handle on one and pull it open.

A little sack falls out and to my feet, I look curiously at it, not knowing whether to pick it up, or leave it.

"Dude, what's in it," Larkin mutters, staring at it.

"I dunno, wanna open it?" I ask, then hand it off to him, he pulls the two strings and we both peer inside, there's a freaking dead mouse, white fur and pink tail all curled up inside.

"Woah!" Larkin exclaims and drops the bag.

"What the hell is that for?" I ask, then pick it up again and look inside, dead mouse, curled around some paper, bingo.

I carefully pull the paper out and unfold it.

**Berühren Sie nicht das Mädchen des Eisens**

"What the hell is that supposed to say?" Larkin grumbles.

"I dunno, it's in a different language I think..." I respond.

"No duh Sherlock," Larkin laughs, I stare at him blankly, who's Sherlock?

"Well whatever, probably says don't drink the water or you'll fall over dead," Larkin adds, we both start to walk out to show Alexi and Valerie, but they're gone, both of them just gone.

"Where'd they go?" Larkin asks, looking around.

"Shh... Alexi might be killing Valerie, or vice versa, or they both decided to kill us," I say, my heart is pounding faster, where the hell did they go?

"W-what?" Larkin chokes.

"Alexi? Valerie?" I call out, no response, the sky rumbles and more tears fall from the stormy clouds above us, harder and the wind beats faster.

"Come on! They probably just went inside," Larkin says, we both run towards the ice cream parlor and swing our way in through the doors.

Alexi and Valerie are standing, stock still, staring at something on the ceiling, I crane my neck up and when I see it, feel the vomit bubble up in my throat. Oh. My. God.

* * *

><p><strong>Eep! To many surprises! Well guess you'll have to wait till next time... If you know what the message said, then PM me for 5 free points, hehehe! Don't forget those songs people, I am so desperate, whenever I listen to my favorite bands, I just forget what I'm writing and decide to listen XD sorry for not updating soon!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dead Tributes<strong>

**Nate Morgue**

**BiBi Lavelt **

**Coral Agua **

**Anthony Reese**

**Tamara Kuxnetsov**

**Trite Holloway**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, one last thing, and your all like, SHUT UP is it THAT important? <strong>


	24. Groupings list

**Hey guys! Does anyone even read these? LOL, anyways, thanks for all your amazing songs, love them all! Haha, I guess I forgot to tell you I like rock, emo/goth, hard rock, punk. HAHA, guess you didn't expect that... But I also love all these other bands too, so I'm not strictly a rock fanatic! I love you all! **

* * *

><p><strong>LEAVE ME A LIST OF YOUR TOP FIVE FAVORITE TRIBUTES!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh here's a list of the groups and stuff.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Madison, Abigail Bright, William Rodes, Nick Rodes, Bently (Adam) Sprit <strong>

**Hunter Smith, Kat Smith, Mak Lavelt, Porter Harold **

**Gia Harold, Athena DiMae, Niche Collernim, Trent Butterfields, Jayden Crush , Henry Gilbert **

**Delaware Love, Logan Rane, Lavi O'Dell, Teddy O'Dell**

**Bubbles Agua, Neptune Odair, Kellen Mellark, Cleo Hawthorne **

**Gertrude Prezante **

**BeeBee Gallagher, Kartney Sanders, Olive Phillipe **

**Astrid Phillipe, Sammy Jester, Crimson Treke**

**Boxer Lightwood, Alyce Flynn, Tinsley LeVoxx, Katrina DiBelle**

**Alexi Kuxnetsov, Valerie Hart, Trenton Sacramento, Larkin Page**

**Kyla Spirt**

* * *

><p><em>YAY are you excited? DONT FORGET THE LIST I NEED IT! If I forgot anyone (if I do forget you I give you 10 extra hearts) just leave me the comment in your review!<em>


	25. Kiss Me Kill Me

**Kiss Me Kill Me**

* * *

><p><strong>Ah yes... Romance! If you know me I'm a huge romance lover, haha, but don't worry, the Games won't loose their edge...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Recommended Song To Listen To: None<strong>

***Most of these won't have one**

* * *

><p><strong>Kellen Mellark <strong>

"How... Long... Have... We... Been... Walking..." Bubbles sputters in agony, we're all tired, and we managed to get out of that brutal rainstorm that happened, but now it's pure hot, dry, and there's no water anywhere. I know Bubbles was up all night, sobbing about her little sisters death, it made me wonder what I would be like if Finnick, my little brother, died...

"I don't know, maybe if you just shut the hell up, we won't have to walk in pain," Cleo snaps, I know she's under a lot of stress, but we all are, right?

"Whatever, Cleopatra," Bubbles growls, and I know we're in for it now. Cleo scuffs her black tennis shoes against the dirt and some sand flies into the back of Bubbles.

"Don't call me that!" Cleo snarls, kicking more dirt aimlessly at Bubbles.

"Hey... Guys, stop it, we've been walking forever, we know, why don't me and Bubbles walk ahead and you guys stay farther back," Neptune suggests, I like Neptune, he's usually pretty reasonable.

We walk slower as they speed up, our original plan was to find a secluded area, with plenty of water, and game, then we'd just wait it out, if we made it, fight each other, or wait till the Gamemakers pick us off one by one.

"I hate that Bubbles girl," Cleo grumbles, dragging her feet. I turn to her, unsurprised.

"Why?" I ask reluctantly, I always find myself in these situations, listening to others problems, well at least Cleo is my best friend, not a stranger.

"Because, all night, she cried and cried about her little sister. What a wuss," Cleo says, I love Cleo, she's sweet and funny, but sometimes she doesn't really get other people.

"Cleo... That was her little sister, what would you do if **I **died? Or your Mom or Dad, would you cry too?" I try, knowing she'll probably argue that she wouldn't mourn us, just remember us for our good qualities.

"I guess so," she mutters, looking at the ground. The forest all around us is dry and the plants are turning a disgusting greenish brown. I keep checking behind me, making sure no one's following us.

Suddenly a scream makes Cleo and I go running up the winding path, soon after we turn a bend, we see Bubbles and Neptune, both of them have climbed into a tree, two wolves are scratching wildly at the bark, and oh god I know those...

Allegrian Hounds, a while back the terrorized the capitol, which wasn't a bad thing, until they seeped into the other districts killing tons of people. I thought they were all dead, oh jeez...

Cleo turns and scrambles up a tree, easily I follow, together we perch in the branches of one, hopping they don't catch our scent. They have huge fangs, and keep snarling, claws are freakishly long and a pale yellow color, my heart races and I feel beads of sweat forming on my brow. Cleo stares at them, and I remember suddenly.

Three years ago, her baby sister was killed by wolves while she was playing in the Hawthorne's front yard, Cleo has had some crazy fear of any dog since, and I know that this must be so painful for her.

I pick up her hand that she isn't using, her brown eyes flash toward me, and we both silently agree with each other, these mutts are going down, and we'd be the ones to spill their blood.

I quickly pull an arrow from my quiver, shakily I load it and point at the smaller hound, aiming I know that missing won't kill me, but I do want a perfect hit.

The arrow flies from my bow, gracefully sliding through the cool air and lodging into the side of the smaller one, it yelps and I see the thin trails of blood seeping from it's black fur, and splattering all over the ground.

A small dagger goes flying through the air and hits the smaller one in the chest, I shoot my arrow again, this time hitting the small hound in the head, the other wolf yelps as its partner tumbles to the ground, dead in the sand. Suddenly I see Cleo, lying on the ground, me shaking her nervously, then a dagger hits the bigger one and then another, its bleeding fast now, and I see myself falling to the dusty sand bleeding out next to Cleo, I have to stop them.

"Stop! Wait Neptune stop!" I scream, no, no, no I can't let them die, it's just like us, no.

The bigger wolf is lying close to the smaller one, its golden eyes stare right at me as I swing down from the prickly trees, fangs bared as I approach it slowly.

"Kellen! Kellen what the hell are you doing?" Cleo screeches, Neptune and Bubbles watch with fear in their eyes as I kneel down beside the beast, stroking its black fur lightly. This wasn't right, I couldn't kill these things, they're like tributes too, it's not fair.

"It's okay... It's okay..." I whisper, with its lips curled back, it growls steadily at me, but I keep petting it, soon the growls die down, into whimpers.

In one swift movement I wrench the two daggers from its side and legs, blood spills everywhere and he, I've decided it's a boy, howls in agony.

"Bubbles, do you still have some bandages?" I ask, she nods and tosses down her pack, I can't believe she's letting me use those...

I carefully wrap the pale white gauze around his leg and side, he whines in pain but soon is silent, staring up at me with those beautiful golden eyes, he's just like me.

I dig around in my pack until I come up with a rope, quickly, without hesitation I tie it around the wolfs neck, I don't want to give it a leash, but another tribute might kill him if I don't stay with him.

"Kellen what the hell!" Cleo screams, making him snarl up at her.

I rise from the ground and he rises too, I guess he needs a name... Apollo, I've always kinda been into the greek gods things..

"Come on Apollo, good boy," I say, patting his head, he looks warily at the others, Bubbles climbs from her tree and jumps beside me, staring at Apollo.

"Apollo, huh? Can I pet him?" she asks, just like he's a regular dog.

"I dunno, maybe," I say, she reaches a sunkissed hand out and touches his back, his head jerks up as he stares at her, but then relaxes, pulling a piece off some jerky she had in her pocket, she hands it to him, open palm.

Apollo snatches it up in his jaws, grazing her hand with his fang.

"Ouch..." she mutters and stuffs her hand back in her pocket.

"Okay, so now you have a freaking pet dog? Who eats our food?" Cleo snarls, I know she's mad about this, but I couldn't let him die, he's just like us.

"Yeah..." I say, Neptune hops down from his perch and approaches Apollo, then easily pats him on the head.

"He's kinda cute, plus he can keep watch at night," Neptune suggests, smiling.

"After he eats us alive," Cleo grumbles and stays in her tree.

I look at Apollo with his big golden eyes and ruffled black fur. He is really cute actually, I know Cleo's gonna resent me for this, but it's the Hunger Games, I can have a pet dog if I want.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

LOL I have two pet dogs at my house and so I thought it would be fun if Kellen got one, don't be pissed if I didn't give your tribute a pet... If you must have one I'll totally give one to you! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Sammy Jester<strong>

Okay. I freaking miss my sheep. Yes, I guess I'll just put it out there. I also miss Jeff, after the bloodbath I lost him... Which kills me, at least I know he's not dead right now or anything, right?

Crimson and Astrid walk beside me, last night I was crying so hard because I was really homesick, Astrid pet my hair, while Crimson told me a story about sheep. They're both really cool, and also last night Astrid ended up crying too, telling us how much she hated her sister Olive. Which is fairly understandable, I've been jealous before...

We found this great little spot, it's by a stream and a cave, which is so perfect cause now we can drink water whenever and have shelter, Crimson and I have been laying down some traps while Astrid hunts a little, but not to far from us.

"What kind of trap should we use here, rope or net?" Crimson asks, I look at her.

"Rope I guess," together we set up our trap easily.

Astrid had picked up a bag of traps at the cornucopia, so we have tons, as I lay a trip wire around the small perimeter of our space. As I lay some more closer to the cave, I see Astrid motioning to me from behind the cave, I drop my net and rope and run over to her.

"I saw Olive," she says, gasping for breath.

"Where?" I ask, oh god, if she has people with her then we're dead...

"Down by the other end of the creek, I think we can sneak up on her and her alliance and get them, go get Crimson!" she says quickly, I run over to Crimson and tell her what Astrid told me.

Without hesitation she grabs her pack and we all run down to the north end of the stream. Astrid points at where a girl is standing, I suddenly understand why she's so jealous. Olive is beautiful, even though she's younger, she looks almost older than Astrid, with long honey colored hair.

Astrid pulls an arrow out from her quiver, I can't believe she's so easily able to murder her own sister, and she's younger too. I watch, mortified as thmkae an e shiny tip of the sharpened edge fires through the air, Olive's pretty face crumples into a horrifying stance as she is shot, I feel my heart go out to her as she collapses in the water.

Astrid, with a smirk approaches her dying sister, Crimson holds me back from her as she places her hand around Olive's heart shaped face.

"Dear sister, I'm so glad this is finally over," she laughs, then takes another arrow out of her quiver, in a slow steady motion, drags it across her bare throat, a small trail of blood following the blade.

"Why?" Olive sputters, staring up with horror at her big sister.

"You were always so perfect, I hate you Olive," Astrid says, then spits on her face.

"I...I love you... Astrid," Olive manages to say, before her eyes glaze over.

**Bang!**

The fateful cannon goes off, and Astrid's eyes fill with tears, I know how awful she must feel, her sister's dead, and her last dying words were, "I love you,".

* * *

><p><strong>Recommended Song: None<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tinsley LeVoxx<strong>

I officially hate the Capitol and all those asses who live there. As Boxer, Alyce, Katrina and I trudge on through the scorching hot forest, I notice a small grove of trees.

"Why don't we set up camp there?" I suggest.

I still am in disbelief that Katrina is here, and I am also 99.9% sure that I will make sure she outlives me.

"Okay," Alyce agrees, still cradling her stub. That Alexi kid must be really messed up, he dragged her off and with a smile, sliced off her thumb, which scares the crap out of me. I can't stop staring at her used to be thumb, yeah it's all wrapped up and stuff, but jeez does it look creepy.

Soon we near the grove and Katrina is rationing food and water, while Boxer and I set up a thin trip wire, just in case. I wander aimlessly to a tree and begin tying.

"Guys..." Alyce moans, we all turn and see her looking warily off in the distance, her green eyes watching something.

"There's-" but she's cut off an arrow wizzes through the air and catches her in the stomach, she yelps in pain, and doubles over, on her knees, the next arrow comes, it's a bright red just like the other. This one hits her in the neck, and I hear Boxer scream Alyce's name as the arrow passes straight through her throat.

"Oh god..." I breathe, then I meet Katrina's eyes, we both swivel on our heels and break into the forest. From my throat I hear a scream rip out as my foot catches something, I'm swept up in a tree, caught in a fishnet.

**Bang!**

The cannon goes off and I know Alyce is gone, my heart races and I can't see straight anymore.

**Bang!**

I look around and see Boxer lying face down on the grass, blood seeping in a crimson pool all around him.

**Bang!**

I check my own throat to see if the last one was me, but it's not, oh no... No. No. No. Katrina was not supposed to die, I look frantically around, twisting in my death trap.

There she is, a bright red arrow lodged in her forehead. My eyes well with tears and I hear footsteps coming closer, oh god, this is it, I'm going to die, huh? But who cares, Katrina is gone, so what's the point? I stare into the brush, wiping away useless tears, waiting for my personal grim reaper. Kellen Mellark steps out from the shadows, a mutt by his side, a rope around it's neck. What? I stare at it, it's fangs bare at me and the mutt lets out a hideous snarl.

"Tinsley?" Kellen asks, staring blankly at me.

I nod and check his hands, he has a bow around his back along with a quiver, filled with brown arrows, wait... Does that mean he didn't kill Katrina? And Alyce? I stare at him, waiting for him to set his dog on me, or raise his bow and shoot, but instead he steps closer, brown eyes shimmering in the pale sunlight.

He raises his bow, the arrow locked into place, and points at me, I look on at him, at least my last sight would be a person, not just pure blackness.

"Kellen have you found any survivors?" a voice calls, his mutt snarls again and I have the urge to close my eyes but I don't I wait patiently for my death.

Suddenly he pulls a dagger from his boot and steps towards the net, beginning to saw quickly, the net gives way and I fall with a thud on the soft grass.

"Take this and run. I'll tell them there wasn't anyone, okay?" he hisses and hands me the dagger. I hesitate then snap it up from his hands. Staring once again into those storm cloud eyes.

I step closer to him and quickly kiss him on the lips, my own kind of thank you. Then turn and sprint off into the forest, leaping behind a thorny bush.

"Kellen," a girl says as she steps into view, it's Cleo.

"Did you find anyone?" she asks, I watch as his eyes twitch from the bush and look at her.

"Nope,"

* * *

><p><strong>Recommended Song: The River Flows In You- Yiruma <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>William Rodes<strong>

My eyes snap open, I look to my right, Abigail is lying peacefully, her arms wrapped around the baby, Nick is to my left, sleeping silently, his eyes lightly closed. Santana had managed to revive Abi, but it'd been a close call. We'd found camp in a cave right next to a waterfall, I'd call it pretty if I wasn't fighting for my life.

I look to where Santana should be, but her sleeping bag's empty, leaving a gaping space. I stand up and walk outside, she's perched easily on a black rock, staring out at the falls, the water crashes into the small pool bellow, little flecks flying off and leaving spots of water on the stone.

"Why are you up?" I ask softly, she whirls around, then relaxes when she see's me.

"I'm so worried about her..." she whispers into the dark, I know she's talking about Abigail, there is still a good chase that if we get into a run in with some other tributes, she could die.

"Me too," I respond and take a place next to her on the overlook.

I desperately want to do something, say something that would make her laugh or smile, I like her smile, it makes her seem less... Dangerous. I don't know why suddenly I'm lovestruck by her, maybe it's her fire or maybe it's her sisterly love for her best friend, who is kinda an air head.

Suddenly, I see tears start to fall from her chestnut eyes, small beads that kinda look like diamonds. Without leaving myself time to think, I wipe them away, and pull her close to me. She tries to move away at first, but then allows me to hold her in my arms, I lightly kiss her cheek, and she looks at me, the moonlight pouring down on us.

I hold my breath and wait for what will happen next, she hesitates at first, but then kisses my back, her lips are soft and taste like honey, the wind breezes by tossing her hair everywhere, I open my eye and stare at her.

"Tannny..." Abi mumbles from the cave, Santana breaks away, gives me a small smile, then runs in to check on her friend.

I don't know much about love, damn I hardly know it, but if this isn't I don't know what is...

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

These are smaller chapters because all this week I have a cooking class, which since I'm one of the oldest or whatever, I'm a team captain, I have lots of work from this class, and I've been really struggling with the whole Mia thing, so I'm sorry these are a little short, they'll be longer next week, promise.

* * *

><p><strong>Valerie Hart<strong>

I stare upwards as Trenton and Larkin sprint in, a girls body dangles from the ceiling, crows are picking away at the dead flesh and there's some chunks of body on the ground, even though the face is half mauled off, you can still easily tell who it is. It's Tamara, Alexi's sister. He runs off and through the rickety door of the ice cream parlor. I dare to look up again and almost puke. Turning away quickly I chase after Alexi, he's slouched against the fountain, his face buried in his hands.

I sit down next to him, and sigh. Stupid games. Stupid Gamemakers.

"I'm... Sorry, the Gamemakes are douches," I say, he looks up at me, with bleary eyes, there's a couple tears streaked across his face, and I know how much pain he's in.

"Y-yeah," he manages, I give him a quick hug, which is unusual for me, then we both stand up and walk to where Larkin and Trenton are standing looking a little sick.

"Let's crash for the night in the pub," Trenton suggests, we all silently agree and walk to where the bar is.

I hazily lay my sleeping bag down and crawl soundlessly inside, I'm tired and I still wanna cry, but I stopped because I hate showing that I'm weak, which I'm not.

I drift softly into a dream, darkness raveling around me. (Go to youtube and turn on the song Dreams- Yiruma)

_"Come on Val!" Anthony calls. I laugh and chase him into the forest, the lake where we swim waits for us, the morning sunlight shinning down. I giggle and we both tumble down into the water, the icy cold meets me and I shiver. Anthony laughs and lightly punches me._

_"Don't wuss out on me Hart," he teases, I splash some water into his eyes and swim quickly away. I stare up at him, my heart beating wildly fast._

_"Anthony I..."_

_"Oh, Valerie, I almost forgot, I'm dating Taylor now!" he exclaims with that crocked smile, my heart sinks, really? Is he teasing me again...?_

_"Really I'm not kidding! We have a date tonight!" he says, then gives me a hug._

_"Thanks for everything Val, you really gave me enough courage to talk to girls," he says, I feel my heart fall into my stomach and I know when I get home I need my razors._

* * *

><p>"Valerie," someone breathes, I turn around from my sleeping bag, tears welling up in my eyes, Alexi looks at me curiously, hovering above me.<p>

"W-what d-do you w-want?" I manage to say, tears streaming down my face.

"Are you okay?" he whispers, then softly smiles.

"Y-yeah..." I mutter, and turn away.

I feel his eyes on my back, waiting for me.

"Okay fine, I'm not, what's it to you?" I snarl, the tears keep coming.

"I care about you, so it means something to me when you start sobbing in your sleep," he states, then pulls on my shoulder so I'm facing him.

"Come here," he says, I crawl over to where he's sitting up and lean up against his shoulder. He pulls me closer and then swiftly places his hands on my face kisses where my tears are stuck on my cheek, until they're gone.

I curl up against his chest, I don't like to be lovey with people but I'm gonna die anyway, so who the hell cares what the hell I do. Alexi jerks a bit then settles down, surprised that I let him kiss me.

"My Dad beat my sisters and me up, it was after our mom died, and he kept drinking, just drinking and drinking, I didn't even know why, and when I was 11 it was the worst, one day he came home from the bar or something, and threw Tamara up against the wall and wouldn't stop punching her. He wouldn't stop. I hid Anzhelika from him, but I couldn't hide Tamara, god I feel terrible. Then that one night, when it was storming outside, Dad came home, he grabbed Anzhelika by the collar of her shirt and hit her so hard her nose broke, that's when I snapped, I grabbed the closest thing, which was the fire poker, and hit him in the chest, then I just kept on going. I killed my own father, and I'm glad that son of a bitch is dead," Alexi says, when he stops I feel obliged to say something about myself.

"Everyday at school all the girls would bully me, they'd say I was a bitch cause I was pretty. And then it got worse, they stole my stuff, and actually stole my dog for a day, then returned him with all his fur shaved off. My parents gave up on trying to love me, and so did my brother, one night, after a brutal day, I sliced my wrists open, all along my forearms, and then sat out in the forest and waited to bleed out, Anthony found me and dragged me back to his place and stopped the bleeding. I begged him never to tell anyone, cause I know my parents, they would stuff me in a crazy house for sure. He said he wouldn't and whenever I had a bad day, he'd be there, if he was on a date with that Taylor bitch, I'd just slice my self open and let me bleed until I stopped it myself." I say, out of breath.

The memories come crashing back into me, and I choke out some more sobs, I realize Alexi is crying a little too, so we sit there, highlighted in the moonlight, crying. Somehow I end up finding my way to his lips and kissing him, so we must look like a pair on TV to Panem, a killer and a cutter.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! This was my romantic chapter, lol, except for the sisters thing, but there was still a little love, right? Anywho if your pissed I made your tribute fall in love or whatever with another one, that's too bad, and I'll change it, but I think they're all pretty cute! I'm on a roll here, so if I didn't write yours here, it's probably because I don't have a pairing for them, (or you told me not to) or they already had a POV. Love Peace and waffles you little weirdos!<strong>


	26. If Only I Had A Gun

**Secrets Aren't Meant For Two**

* * *

><p>Well of course none of your tributes secrets will be kept, Hunger Games doesn't have any secrets, except for the Gamemakers. (Which is me). Enjoy this one! And I killed off a bunch of tributes, but now in most chapters none or maybe one will die off. Oh and also, anybody have any good cookie recipes? For my cooking class I'm supposed to bring one cause I'm team captain, but I don't really have any ideas, PM me and I'll give you extra hearts!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kyla Sprit<strong>

Stupid Santana. Stupid Abigail. Stupid, dumb, jerks. I hate all girls, well besides Gia, she's nice. As I hack my way through a bunch of leaves to where Gia said she'd last be, I plot endlessly against both of them. After I fought my way back to get Bently that jerk Santana came running down and saved her friend and that stupid William managed to take Bently away. I hate them, and I hope they all die soon.

An odd monkey thing runs by me, I load up my bow and arrows and shoot it for no reason, I catch it right in the neck and it falls over dead, I snatch it up, and swing it easily over my shoulder, blood seeping from it. As I trudge on, not caring about anything but killing Santana, then taking back my baby brother.

"Kyla!" Gia exclaims and comes running towards me, she pulls me into a hug and I almost drop the monkey.

"Eww, why do you have that? Oh, did you get your little brother back from the careers?" she asks, tugging me towards her camp.

"No." I say plainly, which is more than I usually say in a day.

"Ugh, next time if you want to, I'll help you, and I'm sure Athena will help you too, she hates careers," Gia points out, we step into a small grove of willow trees, surrounding a little stream that trickles down from some rocks.

"It's pretty huh?" Gia says, gesturing to our surrounding.

I nod and then Athena and Niche approach me.

"Who's she?" Niche asks, pointing at me.

"I think that's Gia's little friend, the one who's a mute," Athena responds, looking at me and probably judging.

"Thea! She isn't a mute, she talks, just not much," Gia snaps, and then pulls me away from them protectively. She take me over to the stream and starts aimlessly pointing out where they've laid traps so I don't step on one. There's a pile of Game over in a small alcove, I take my dead monkey and place him with some other dead things.

They all seem kind of like a little family, Trent is slowly cooking something over a fire, they must not be scared of anyone attacking, there is around 7 or 8 of them, the biggest alliance.

Gia notices that I'm looking over there, then with a warm smile, asks.

"Are you hungry?"

I nod and we both wander over there, Trent looks at Gia, smiles, then see's me and his eye brows scrunch up together.

"Who's she?"

"She's Kyla, she doesn't talk much," Gia says, I blush and turn my attention towards the ground.

"Oh so she's your friend you said was going to meet up with us, are you sure about her?" Trent asks, I blush even more and try to hide my face.

"Trent!" Gia growls then pats my back.

"Gia, come on! Henry and I are gonna go hunting," Jayden calls, I turn around and see him and his friend standing with bows and arrows. Gia grabs some daggers and a pouch of something then turns to me.

"You wanna come?" she asks, I wanna stay with Gia, but I am starving and tired, plus I don't wanna show that I'm weak in front of the guys, I stare at her for a moment then decide.

I nod and follow her Jayden and Henry into the forest, it's thick around here, and the deep brush creeps me out. As we walk I stay closer to the back, my stomach hurts badly and I don't know why, but I desperately want to curl up in the grass and die, or at least fall asleep, we walk on, seeing a couple small birds that honestly aren't worth shooting at.

As we trudge onward, I see Bentley everywhere, in the clouds and in the oak trees, I miss him so much, his little hands, the way he reaches up towards my hair and tugs lightly on it. I feel so fatigue, my head hurts and my throat is bone dry. I manage to keep on my feet and continue to follow closely behind Gia, but I still feel a little fuzzy, and my vision is blurred, until all I can see are little blops of color.

Oh god... I'm so dizzy, I don't wanna embarrass myself and Gia by asking if we could stop for a moment, so I make my feet keep on going, but jeez I'm tired...

"Kyla? Are you okay?" Gia asks, her face etched with a soft concern.

I can't even see where she is, with my head pounding furiously, I can't even manage a simple nod. Gosh, Gia must think I'm so weak... I can't keep going, I just can't. My legs turn to putty and I collapse into the grass, gasping for air.

"Kyla! Oh crap, I'm so sorry Kyla! Can you hear me? Henry go get Athena!" Gia yelps, then I hear her by my side, shaking me uncontrollably. I want to ask for water, but my throat is to dry...

"Kyla, Kyla blink twice if you hear me!" Gia says, her words are rushed and I know she's scared, I wanna tell her not to be scared, but I can't sum up ther words.

I dully blink twice, then blink a third time and drift easily off into blackness...

* * *

><p><strong>Alexi Kuxnetsov<strong>

The morning sunlight pours down through the window of the bar. I open my eyes into the direct bright light. Valerie is curled up in her sleeping bag, so I begin to wonder if our talk last night was a dream, but then I notice her hair is tied back, which she did while we were talking. Larkin is standing up chewing on an apple, and Trenton is walking aimlessly around the bar.

"It means, Don't touch the girl of iron, what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Trenton grumbles, pacing back and forth.

"How'd you figure it out," I ask with a yawn, then stand up.

"I tried every language past Larkin, and we finally came up with German..." he says, then walks over to me and looks closer at my face.

"What happened last night?" he asks, then gives me a smirk.

"Nothing, why?" I say, lying comes easily to me, since I've been doing it for so long, Trenton takes a quick gaze at Valerie then looks back at me.

"I could hear you guys last night, of course I was trying to sleep and all, so I didn't hear what you guys were saying, but come on man, did you guys make out or something?" Trenton asks with a small laugh.

"No," I say simply then walk over and grab my pack, pulling a roll of bread out and biting into it, the soft texture fills my mouth.

Trenton gives me a sly smile then walks off.

"So you guys are we gonna stay here or keep moving?" I ask, leaning up against the brittle wood wall.

"Dunno, no one else is here, but I get a creepy feeling about this place..." Larkin mutters, looking around.

"Why don't we stay here another day, see if some other tributes die or something, then we leave the next morning and find some cave to camp out in," Trenton says, tossing around a wad of paper.

"Whatever works man," Larkin responds, finishing off the apple.

Valerie groggily stands up, brushing herself off and runs her fingers through her hair to brush it out a little.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty," Trenton teases, Valerie glares at him then chucks an apple at him, he laughs and they throw it back and forth a couple times.

"Get to the walls!" someone screams, we all whirl around and see Santana, Abigail, Hunter and William pointing their weapons at us, Santana has a bow and arrows, which I know for a fact she doesn't use as her main, but instinctively, I step back, pulling Larkin with me. I didn't even know Hunter was in their alliance

Valerie spits at Santana's feet and sweeps up her daggers and throws one with precision at her, it hits Santana in the arm, she winces and rips it out of her flesh, dropping the bow.

Trenton sweeps up a sword and runs at Abigail, meeting her sword to sword, I grab some knives from the floor and start throwing them at Santana who ducks at each one.

Larkin leaps at Abigail, they both wrestle her down to the ground, until Santana rips Larkin off her and throws him with ease into the barstools. My heart leaps as Hunter shoots arrow after arrow at Valerie, who smiles and slithers around each one, I go lunging at him, we both wrestle on the ground, our weapons knocked out of our hands. I feel his hands pinning my head onto the hardwood floor, I kick at his shins quickly and get a swift punch at his stomach.

The fight blazes on, blood has covered the floor, and makes it slick. Glancing quickly but no one has died yet, I punch at Hunter managing to catch his arm a couple times, lost in the moment. Suddenly I hear screaming and I look up, Hunter is the only one left, Larkin is unconscious on the floor with Trenton trying to revive him Santana, Abigail and William are no where to be seen, Hunter throws a punch at my face that stings and the pain lingers and he sprints off ducking behind some buildings.

My eye is shut still from the impact and I slowly stand up, and look around, no Valerie.

"Guys, where is she?" I manage to sputter, feeling blood trickling from my nose, Trenton shrugs helplessly, still trying to compress the gouge in Larkin's forehead.

Making my heart jump against my rib cage, Larkin sits up, gasping for breath. I stare at him as he looks around the room.

"I... I saw them... Take her..." he coughs out, then spits up some blood all over Trenton.

"What!" I scream, and wrench him up by the collar of his shirt.

"_Where?" _I snarl, he shoves me back a little and I let go. Of course, just perfect, this is life screwing with me as always, once I open up to a girl and actually like her, she gets kidnapped, great...

"We have to go get her," Trenton breathes and stands to his feet but falls back to the ground, his ankles have been sliced and he's losing a lot of blood.

"I like Valerie too you guys, but we're all weak, if we go now, they'll just kill us all," Larkin points out, with a heavy sigh.

I want to punch his lights out, how can he say that? But then I slowly realize that he's right, we can't go, I pray silently to whatever powers there are that Valerie can hang in there, at least for now.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Madison's POV<strong>

I finally managed to knock her out. After giving Valerie about 2000 punches directly to the face while she spit at me, her eyes glaze over and she blacks out. I smile triumphantly while Abigail watches, horrified.

"Tanny, you hurt her!" she says, then runs to Valerie's side, checking the damage.

"Abi, she's the enemy, she'd probably do the same thing I'm doing to her to you," I state blandly and give Valerie a good kick in the side. I hate how she's so strong. Abi whimpers a little then pats Valerie's hand softly.

"So let's slit her throat," William grumbles looking away, I know she was kinda nice to him at first, but now it doesn't matter, we're in the games people, wake up!

"No, wait. I have a better idea, I mean really, we watched them through the windows of the bar all night, and I can tell the whole alliance has an attachment to her, so obviously they'll come after her, don't kill her yet, the cannon will go off and at night they'll see her face on the screen, why don't we just hold her hostage and bait them?" Hunter suggests, the plan is smart, but I'm dying to stab my knife straight through her heart.

"Fine, but what do we do when she wakes up? Drag her around? If we get attacked she could easily escape and then we all know she'll be seeking revenge," I say looking at her.

"Toss me those two coils of rope," William says, I toss them to him and he takes one and ties her hands behind her back firmly. Then takes the other and makes a tight knot around her neck, with some rope to pull on.

"There, kinda like a pet or something, if she tries to escape just pull really hard on her chain and it'll choke her, she won't be able to do anything, then at night we just tie her up to a tree." William explains, Hunter looks at her with a smirk.

"I wanna drag her!" he exclaims, then grabs hold of the rope, William looks warily at him, then takes the rope from his hands.

"I'd think it'd be better if I did it, we both know your stronger than me, and since she's a girl I should be able to handle while you beat up the other tributes" William states, I feel anger bubble up inside me, stupid William is to nice to her, she's our prisoner.

I glare than slap Valerie across the face, grabbing a canteen of water I pour it all over her. Her eyes snap open, wide with surprise and she gasps for air.

"What the hell..." she mutters then twists to get out of the rope, I snicker at her confusion.

"You freaks tied me up like a pet dog? Why not kill me instead idiots?" she snarls, then looks at me, green eyes blazing.

"Sorry Valerie... Do you want some food?" Abi asks then before any of us can stop her, pops a bit of bread into her mouth, Valerie chews quickly then swallows with a smirk.

"Abi! Don't give her food!" I snap, Abi backs down, looking at her feet.

Valerie takes a deep breath, then lets out a terribly loud screech, I cover my ears as the sound pierces through the air. She keeps on screaming and screaming until Hunter manages to kick her hard enough to shut her up.

"Bastard..." Valerie mutters then opens her mouth to scream again.

William lunges forward and clamps his hand tightly over her mouth, she gives a muffled shriek, and kicks around a little. I smile and pull the bandanna off my head and shove it in her mouth and tie it around the back of her head. There. I can't wait till her boyfriend and his little pathetic alliance try to save her, this is a fight I'm looking forward to.

* * *

><p><em>AH! Vampie has writers block! I was going along happily writing, then I suddenly was blank on what to do! I had some other POV's prepared, but I took those off cause they need more work, so I give you this! And appoligize I told some peeps I was writing their tributes POV but now I took most of these off for repair! Rawr! I love you in dino speak!<em>

_Vamps_

* * *

><p><strong>R.I.P Dead Tributes...<strong>

**Anthony Reese **

**Bibi Lavelt **

**Static Retz**

**Coral Agua**

**Trite Holloway **

**Olive Phillpe **

**Boxer Lightwood**

**Alyce Flynn**

**Tamara Kuxnetsov**

**Nate Morgue **

**Katrina DiBelle **


	27. Groupings List 2

**Shiny New Groupings List**

_The GEMS will be in itallics bellow._

**Tributes FRIENDS/FAMILY will be in bold**

OTHER will be underlined_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Santana Madison, William Rodes, <strong>Abigail Bright<strong>, Bently Sprit, Valerie Hart (hostage), Hunter Smith,** Nick Rodes**

_Ritz (Santana) and Devin (Valerie) _

* * *

><p>Bubbles Agua, Neptune Odair, Kellen Mellark, <strong>Cleo Hawthorne<strong>, Apollo

_Andy (Bubbles), Tess (Neptune), Valentine (Kellen)_

* * *

><p>Tinsley LeVoxx<p>

_None_

* * *

><p>Crimson Treke, Astrid Phillpe, Sammy Jester<p>

_None_

* * *

><p>Mak Lavelt, <strong>Kat Smith, Porter Harold<strong>

_None_

* * *

><p>BeeBee Gallagher, <strong>Kartney Spears<strong>

_None_

* * *

><p>Alexi Kuxnetsov, Trenton Sacramento, <strong>Larkin Page<strong>

_Amber (Alexi) _

* * *

><p>Delaware Love, <strong>Teddy O'Dell<strong>, Logan Rane, Lavi O'Dell,

_None_

* * *

><p>Gia Harold, Athena DiMae, Jayden Crush, Trent Butterfield, May Crush, Kyla Sprit<p>

_Caleb (Gia)_

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! I know this might be confusing and I got confused too, so I put this list up! Update coming soon!<strong>


	28. Welcome To Mystery

Ack! Writers block sucks! But I watched a Liam Neeson movie and now I'm all better (if you haven't picked it up I love Liam Neeson) Hehe I listen to 20 minute interviews with him talking while I write sometimes! Well anyways time for what you've ALL been waiting for, the return of the GEM's! Malfunctions are all nice and gone XD. Lol, in other news I just got back from cooking and the little kids found where I hid the knives... O_O

* * *

><p><strong>READ THIS IT'S IMPORTANT<br>**

**I've been reading some of your GEM forms and some of you are putting girls with girls, for example (I'm not singling this form out) Santana Madison and Quinn, your tribute will be with a BOY GEM if they are a GIRL TRIBUTE. And GIRL GEM'S will be with BOY TRIBUTES. I kept the GEM forms and just changed them to girls if it was wrong or boys if it was wrong, then made some tweeks to make them more feminine or masculine if you want to make a new one just PM me! :) heart you all!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dr. Esmeralda Martinez's POV<strong>

Finally, the bug that was released into my GEM's are gone, we once again have full control of these gorgeous creatures. It must be those stupid Mockingjay's again, trying to ruin all our projects. They were on the fritz, crazy really. And something awful happened, their former selves came back, we were able to control it slightly but, they now have personalities. Not all of our beautiful GEM's are fully developed... But soon they'll be healthy, but for now, the ratings for the Games are down. So Relms, the director, is making us put the most stable ones in.

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome To Mystery <strong>

"Ouch... Where am I?" Santana growled and brushes herself off.

"Talk about ouch..." Valerie responds, her hands are still bound and Santana glares at her. They both get up in a dark room, almost black. Valerie searches her mind for what happened last, she'd been sleeping...

Two figures stepped out of the dark, both boys, and both in their teens. Valerie and Santana stare curiously at each one, their pupils are a slivery color, but it's not ugly, it's beautiful.

"Ouff... God damn..." someone breathes, the two girls whirl around to see Alexi, rubbing his head, back flat on the ground.

"Alexi!" Valerie exclaims and runs to his side. Rolling her eyes, Santana looks closely around the room.

A girl steps out of the dark, looking straight at Alexi.

"Arggg... What the hell..." Bubble mutters as she falls from the blacked out ceiling onto the dark stone floor.

"Ouch..." Kellen snaps as he tumbles from the ceiling, slowly tributes accumulate until the dark room is filled, half with strangers, half with tributes. All chatting quietly in small groups, no one's in the mood to fight, only to figure out what the hell is going on. Crimson hits the floor with a thud, angrily she pounds the ground out of confusion.

"Tributes. Welcome. These are your GEM's, you will now return to where you last were in the same state, along with your GEM, that is all." a voice says, then every tribute in the room blacks out.

* * *

><p>Tributes With GEM's<p>

**Santana Madison **

**Valerie Hart**

**Bubbles Agua**

**Neptune Odair**

**Crimson Treke **

**Alexi Kuxnetsov**

**Gia Harold  
><strong>

**(Submit more GEM forms you guys, poor other tributes... For this chap, mostly tributes who got GEMS will have POV's, and so will BeeBee Gallagher because she's freaking never got one and I feel like a jerk... Some others haven't gotten one either, but she hasn't even been mentioned!)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Beebee Gallagher <strong>

I'm hungry... Wait no, that's a lie, I'm starving... By the time Kartney and I found Olive's dead body floating in the water, the tributes who killed her must have waited for us to leave camp then stolen all our food, and supplies. Now we're absolutely hopeless, we don't have water, because the chance of going down to the stream to get some and not being shot is nil, food was stolen and we can't hunt cause we're weaponless.

Together Kartney and I wait like sitting ducks, sitting with fear struck into our hearts, wondering when someones gonna find us and kill us. I've given up hope, I'm just a average girl, and so is Kartney, well except for the girl piece.

"I think it's safe to say, we'll be dead by sunrise," Kartney mutters, his voice sounds off, probably cause we haven't had a drop of water for 3 days, I tried going down to the stream once, but I saw some girl getting water, and damn she looked tough. I think that was the girl who was in some weird Sword Group thing, but I'm not so sure, it could have been Sheep Girl.

As Kartney and I lay in the grass, staring hopelessly at the ever present sky with the light breezing kissing our faces, I wonder about Dad, does he miss me? Is he crying? I think to my dogs, and wonder if he's walking them. No... No I have to make it, I can't let my Dad down, never have I and never will I, now's the time to fight for life, not wait for my own death. I stand up suddenly, and wrench Kartney to his feet.

"We're gonna go get some freaking water, or so help me I will do it by myself!" I shout, he nods, a little dumbstruck by my sudden courage. Together, we start heading for the bank where the crystal clear stream runs, once I can hear the water rushing, I take cover for the rock where I spied on the girl drinking water. Kartney follows silently behind me, but his foot slips on some gravel and the tree hovering above us sweeps him up. I push my scream down, and realize there was a net trap, oh shit.

"Oh god... Kartney what do I do?" I yelp, trying to break the ropes that bind the trap but the string is brittle and strong.

"I... I don't know... Bee I think we're done for anyway, maybe if you just got me some water..." he chokes out, and I see his eyes glaze over a bit. I wait for the cannon but it doesn't fire, good.

I know that if I wait here with Kartney we're both dead, but maybe... If I brought him some water, then stole something from the other girls camp, maybe I'd be able to cut him down. The thought of stealing something to eat crosses my mind briefly but I brush away the idea.

Quietly I follow the river down to where I remember seeing the girl walk back, then suddenly I hear quiet whispers coming from somewhere, I quickly peer around the tree that's in front of me, and see three girls sitting together, they're telling stories or something I think, I can't really tell, all I know is that it's Sheep Girl, Sword Girl, and Crazy Girl, I don't wanna think of their names, cause if I do, I might not be able to fight them if they attack me.

I slink over to where their supplies are sitting in a heap, but I can make out the traps surrounding it, but there is a loose dagger and a pack sitting there, farther away from the other items... Maybe if I reach a little... My heart pounds hard and quick against my chest as I check where the girls are, all of them are facing away but the fear of one of them turning around creeps into me.

I reach... Just a little farther... Suddenly my fingertips meet the pack and the dagger, swiftly pulling it my way, I run the other direction as fast as I can, I did it, oh my freaking god, I just did something! As I sprint I see where Kartney is still stuck, barely breathing, I slice the ropes with ease, I could do this, I can do this, I will win the Hunger Games, no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>Bubbles Agua<strong>

Stupid GEM. I don't want another one, once I woke back up I found Kellen shaking me uncontrollably, saying something about how there was some guy here, and a girl, and that they were GEMS.

As we trudged through the thick forest, I look back at Andy, my GEM, he looks about ten, and hasn't spoken since he joined us, Kellen's GEM, Valentine, is sweet and a little too outgoing, I'm a bit wary of all these man made things, they seem to robotic, maybe even to realistic, if that makes any sense...

Cleo won't freaking stop "accidentally" kicking dirt and sand into my shoes. At least Neptune and Kellen are pretty caring, Neptune's GEM Tess is a bit off to me, she kinda creeps me out sometimes, well whatever.

"Oh F...innik," Neptune breathes, sketchily covering up what he was gonna say.

"What?" I ask and sprint up the hill towards him.

We're all looking onto a beautiful beach, the white sand glimmers in the sunlight and the waves crash peacefully against the rocks. My heart flutters as I remember how Coral and I were always so excited when our Mum took us down to the beach, oh gosh... I feel tears well up in my eyes and I try to brush them away but I can't oh Coral...

I quietly turn my back to the group, I feel a hand latch onto mine and I turn to see Neptune, holding it lightly, he smiles at me and then gives me a tug towards the beach, I blink a couple times then tumble onto the beach with him, giggles consume my throat and I can't stop laughing, jeez I'm so happy. I crash into the sand and roll around a time or two, just feeling the way the sun warmed it up perfectly, not to hot, but just perfect.

Three hours later we're all set up for camp, we actually have a real tent, we've laid traps all around us. Kellen found a little rocky area where we could camp out, after Neptune and I begged the rest of them to let us camp on the beach.

"Bubbles?" Cleo asks from behind me, I pull myself away from the fire and walk over to her.

"Yep?" I say, trying to resist the urge to rip her hair out.

"I... I'm sorry for being so rude to you before... I was just annoyed that I even had to be here..." she mutters, then offers a seashell filled with clear water.

"It... It's ocean water, I thought we could toast to our friendship or something... If you forgive me," she says, I look at her, and then smile. She smiles back and produces a seashell of her own.

"To friendship!" I giggle, then she laughs.

"To friendship," she says and we both drink. Cleo helps me turn the meat, which was a parrot, around the fire on a stick, she tells me stories about her childhood, and about her dad Gale, and Kellen's Mum, Katniss.

"And then, he saved her!" she says, we both laugh and I think I can actually be friends with this girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Cleo Hawthorne (The first half of this is written by Ducky Momo!) <strong>

I'm so pissed at Kellen right now! First he agrees to team up with that bubbly air head, and then he gets a pet wolf? In the The Hunger Games? And he knows about my fear, Tears swell up in my eyes but I quickly shake them away. Huh, I guess this is where that Bubbles girl is coming from. Maybe I can resent her a little less now. "Does he really have to go again?" Neptune says shaking his at the thing as it, marks it's territory on a tree. It's a dog, dogs pee what do you expect?" Kellen says defending the creature. I remain silent, refusing to talk to him. Neptune starts to debate but Bubbly cuts in. "Really guys? Just drop it. This is not the thing we should be arguing about!" Kellen grumbles about dogs being dogs or something so I suggest making camp. It's starting to get dark anyways. The trees give us secluded area and with are new "watch dog" nothing can go wrong! Right? WRONG! "Finally you suggest something good!" Bubbles says collapsing on the ground.  
>"Yeah, well we all need a rest, Bea!" I say hoping the name tick her off. "Your completely right! So why don't you take first watch? With Apollo" She says. Smirking "Alright I will get to bed everyone!" I say leaving Bea open mouthed. After everyone's settled and sound asleep. I arrange my bow for shooting. Apollo is looking at me with his big golden eyes. "What are you looking at?" I tell him having half the mind to shoot him. (Vampie's writing starts now thanks Ducky!).<p>

The next day, that Neptune kid finds a beach. Bea get's all teary eyed, probably about how bad she must look in a swimsuit, heh... Then the two of them sprint down into the sand, laughing like idiots. The GEMS look confused then follow Neptune and Bubbly onto the beach, Kellen lets Apollo run and the stupid animal bounds onto the sand, slobbering everywhere, god I hate that thing.

Kellen smiles a little then runs after everyone else, smiling. I grow to myself and sulkily walk onto the hot sand, while Bubbly acts like a freaking wolf rolling around on the ground.

"Can we camp here you guys?" Bubbly asks after she's recovered from her crazies, or at least isn't as crazy.

"Yeah, that sounds fun," Valentine, Kellen's GEM says.

"That sounds cool," Neptune agrees, smiling.

"No, it's too dangerous!" I protest frowning.

I look to Kellen frantically, praying for his support on this one, and not siding with that air head.

"Okay, it's just as dangerous as being in the forest," he says, and I'm stricken, how. Could. He. We're best friends, I'm here for HIM, I came because of HIM, this is HIS fault, how could he?

I watch hopelessly as the other stupid Capitol Made freaks agree and I want to kill them all, not Kellen, but Bubbles, that stupid wolf, and all the GEMS. Then the thought occurs again, maybe I can...

While everyone else is setting up camp I volunteer to go hunt, I sprint quickly behind a rock and pull out my quiver, the red arrows glisten at me, okay good. Then I split the arrow head on one, my hands are sore from the work, but it's worth it.

A thick green mesh slides out, I catch it from falling then plop it in a seashell, smiling, I quickly pour water from my canteen over it and the poison begins to loose color.

In Science class Mr. Richards, my teacher, told us about this stuff, it's usually put into Hunger Games arrows, poison that realeases when the arrow hits your skin, and I was lucky enough to have a Hunger Games fanatic as my teacher. It makes some people hallucinate, but mostly kills people.

I mix it quickly, and the green becomes a clear color, it even makes the water look shiny. I place that one down, remembering the pink seashell is the poisonous one, then I dig around in the sand and come up with a white shell, I pour water into it. Perfect, that Bubbly girl is going down, but first, I wanna get rid of these stupid GEMS.

This time I mix the goop in with some bread, they won't have any idea that I did this. Ha, stupid bubbly air head, stupid GEMS but now it doesn't matter.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyla Sprit (half of this was written by someone who didn't want to be named) <strong>

The morning light breaks through the tree's above me. It must be dawn, and I haven't slept once. Not until I know my baby brother is okay.

"Oh, Bentley," I mumble under my breath, just hoping that he can hear my words.

I hate that girl Abigail. She took my brother from me, and she doesn't deserve him; He's mine! I'm the one that keeps him safe! I'm the one that looks after him! I'm the only one that truly loves him! Why can't he be mine?

So, now I sit here, about 100 feet off the ground, in a tree that looks over my enemies camp.

I awoke this morning to Abigail yelling Santana's name. Glancing down at the alliance, I saw William snuggling up to Santana, before she left him to go to Abigail. I think they have a "thing" going on.

"Something's wrong with Bentley," Abigail wines.

"What makes you think I care. That baby should be dead by now, along with his sister," I snap to by best friend.

"He's only a baby! He shouldn't be here! He should be home! It's not his fault that he is here! Besides, how would you feel if you lost me? I know I'm only your friend, but I'm practically family."

This gets to Santana. Bad. Her look of disgust changes to sorrow. Looking at the small boy laying on the forest ground, she sighs. Abigail got to her.

"Fine. What should we do?" Santana questions.

"I think he has a fever. His head is burning up, and he is keep saying one thing. Over and over again."

"What is he saying?"

"Ky-Ky-Ky," Abigail says in a childish voice.

Kyla.

Me. He wants me! Not Abigail! Ohh, Bentley! I'm coming honey! Please, just hang in there. I need sponsors. He can't die. I would put the world on me to save him. I will die if it means he lives through these games. Actually, he would be the youngest victor in the country of Panem, being only 2 years old.

Sorrow covers me, when I realize I can't help him. It's only me, and this wound on my shoulder is burning. I think it's infected.

"This would be a good time for sponsors!" I mumble under my breath, looking to the sky for help.

Out of nowhere, a silver package falls to the branch I'm sitting in. Delicately, I open the small package. Unwrapping the silver paper, I find medicine.

"Ohh, God, thank you" I say grasping the medicine to my chest, like I'm holding Bentley back home. Hopefully, this will help my shoulder heal faster. A faster way to get to Bentley.

In relief, I take a closer scan to the bottle of medicine. It's cream.

For headaches, and fevers.

Fear surges through my veins as I realize what to do.

It will take all I got, but I will save you, Bentley. Tonight. When darkness hits, I will save you from those bad people. I will help you. Your big sister is coming, Bentley. (Vampie's writing starts now, thanks anonymous source)

I wait breathlessly in the trees, Gia ended up saving my life you know? After I'd woken up, Athena explained to me I went into a blackout because I was dehydrated and starving, but now I've eaten and I will get my brother back.

As darkness settles in, I see something really weird, now that these GEMS are here, it's been awkward not knowing someones face, but that's not it, William drags a girl out of a cave, oh jeez, is that Valerie? She's all bound up and blood is dripping from her face, cuts, bruises, wow... I watch as she is pushed towards the ground and William slaps her across the face, the noise of palm on skin echoes through the woods.

"You could have killed her you know!" he screams at her. She stares at him, even though she's gagged and can't speak, I can read her eyes, she laughs at him and how weak he is to break easily.

William rips the gag out of her mouth and she coughs a couple times then brings her attention back to him.

"Like I care," she says with a smirk and gets a punch to the face, she reels a little but the straightens up and tips her head to one side, a smile playing on her bloody lips. What's she doing? She could get killed...

"You better care, I felt bad for you! But kicking over a pot and setting fire to Santana's leg makes me think twice!" he snarls then pulls her up into the air by the collar of her shirt, so their eye to eye.

"Think about it Will, I'm bound up and gagged what won't I do to get out of here?" she snaps, then looks him straight in the eye, fear wiped from her face.

William stops for a second, and looks at her, studying her flawless face.

"I... It doesn't matter!" he growls, then takes the rope that's bound around her neck and ties it to a tree, swiftly then tying her arms around the back of the tree and her ankles together.

"Bye Valerie," he huffs and walks back into the cave, leaving her coughing up blood.

The dark of night falls closer in and the forest is swept with cool blackness, I swing down from my tree falling right next to Valerie.

"'Bout time you got down from there, by the way, next time you cry over your brother, don't cry on my head," she says, smirking at me, I take a step back surprised.

"How did you..." I begin.

"Look kid, I'm pretty damn tough, and I have pretty damn good hearing, I don't think William saw you though," she says, then turns away from me coughing up someone blood.

I look down at the canteen that's bound around my waist, I untie it and offer it to her, she smiles and accepts, quickly drinking down some of the water.

"Thanks. There's a back entrance to the cave around the left side, Santana put a net trap there, so cut the string you see on the ground in half before you go in, Bently's in the back corner where Abigail is, be careful okay?" she says, then leans back against the tree with a sigh.

"Do... Do you want something to eat?" I ask she shakes her head then gives me a toothy grin.

"Course not, I can't take your food, your younger then me," she states I frown, why doesn't she want something? I bet they don't feed her or anything, knowing that Santana girl.

"Heh, don't worry, that Abi girl is nice, she gives me food every night, if you don't have to, don't kill her, she's got a good heart even though her heads filled with air," Valerie says, then smiles.

"Go,"

"Abiee, Abiee, Ky, Ky!" I hear Bently call and my heart stops.

I run to the back cave entrance Valerie was talking about and peer in through the wall, there's Abigail, holding Bently gently and rocking him back and forth, cooing sweet words to him.

W-what? He, he likes that idiot? I pull my bow and arrow to give her a shot to the head, until something makes me freeze. Hunter walks over to Abi and snatches the baby from her, Abi lets out a cry and pounds on his back.

"No! You can't have him you jerk!" she screams but Hunter pulls a dagger out of his bag, it glints in the light and I hold down with all my might a scream. Tears pour from Abigail's eyes as she begs him not to stab my littler brother.

"Your so stupid, he eats our food, he drinks our water, and doesn't do shit!" Hunter says, now Abi is calling for Santana who must be outside. I pull my bow up and let the arrow fly. It hits Hunter in the back and he tumbles to the ground, falling right on top of Bently. Abi runs over and tries helplessly to wrench him off, but she's too weak.

"No! Adam!" she screeches and gives Hunter a good kick and he rolls off Bently, Abigail snatches him up and holds him while he cries. Santana comes running in and my chance is lost.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys! I had to cut this short! D: I know I know I'll make a longer one later... By the way, never try to teach little kids how to cook, they have a certain knack for finding the knife drawer... <strong>


	29. Duck!

**Sorry! I haven't updated in FOREVER! I hope you all head down to the poll and vote, right now, Gia Harold has the most votes so I wrote her POV! **

* * *

><p><strong>I think I might get rid of the GEM's cause I'M super confused with them and it took me a while to update mostly cause I had no idea what the hell to do with them, so I'm thinking no GEM's, if you want them to stay just tell me in your review and I'll keep them :) <strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>GO TO VAMPIE'S PROFILE AND VOTE WHO'S POV YOU WANT TO SEE NEXT! VOTING IS NOW OPEN!<strong>_

_**VOTE!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Crimson Treke<strong>

Astrid is still SO shaken up by killing Olive, last night while we were sleeping she got up and wandered out of the cave aimlessly. Staring at the moon, then she ate half the food supply, what the hell?

"Astrid, I know your feeling sick over the whole Olive thing, but don't worry, I bet she forgives you," Sammy says sweetly, I like Sammy, she's really nice to all of us I guess.

"B-but... I... I killed her!" Astrid shrieks, then pulls away from Sammy and sprints off into the forest sobbing. Sammy stands and begins to run after her, but I hold her back.

"Sammy, we both like Astrid, but... She's crazy..." I say, Sammy sighs and sits down next to me. With a sad lost smile we both stare into the forest and wait for Astrid to return. Night falls quickly and there is still no sign of her. Sammy begins cooking some meat over and I sit and wait a little longer until it's hopeless, she's not coming back.

"I guess your right... She is crazy..." Sammy mutters as she turns the dead animal a couple times over the flickering flame. I walk over to the supply pile, quickly evading the traps that were put up. Something catches my eye, it's a bracelet, I check it again. Encrusted with little twinkling diamonds... Suddenly I remember BeeBee's bracelet she showed me during training, she's been here.

I quickly check and realize that our hunting dagger and a pack are gone, then it comes more to my attention that most of our medical supplies are gone too, damn. Wrenching open the pack where we keep our food, I peer inside, most of the meat strips are gone, along with lots of the bread. I snatch up my sword anger bubbling up inside me.

"What are you doing Crimson?" Sammy asks, jogging over to me.

"That Beebee girl has been stealing our food!" I snap and swing my sword for practice at the air, it swiftly cuts through making a swosh noise.

"Don't go after her, she'll probably have other people with her, why don't we just poison the food?" she suggests, the opens a different bag and pulls out a tiny vial, it has white powder that kinda looks like a drug inside.

"Well... Okay," I say, it's a good idea.

"This won't kill her, it will just make her really sick and probably to weak to fight, I bet she shares the food with her alliance so they'll get sick too, then we can go after them," Sammy says with a devious smile.

Woah... And I thought she was always sweet and nice...

"I learned it cause once someone poisoned my sheep, so when I saw it at the Cornucopia I thought it would come in handy, I already tested it on that bird we found a couple days ago," Sammy states with ease, kinda like she's talking about how to make a pancake...

Sammy smiles again and leans up against the rocks, picks up the pack, and takes some of the bread and a couple meat strips out. Then she sprinkles the white powder onto everything else, it dissolves when it touches the food. I stare at the poisoned food, a little freaked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Alexi Kuxnetsov<strong>

"What do you mean your Valerie's GEM?" I snap, glaring at the guy who stands in front of me.

"I'm not lying! Look!" Devin says, turning around, on the back of his neck the words **GEM 3401~ Valerie Hart.**

Trenton and Larkin both look at me kinda funny and I glare at them too.

"So then **why **aren't you with Valerie!" I snarl, and then turn away to hide how much saying her name hurt me. I know she's not dead yet, cause everyday I'll watch for her face in the sky, but I also know that she's probably being tortured by those effin jerks.

Suddenly a younger girl goes sprinting by, she trips over a root and falls to her face, Larkin grabs his bow and arrows and points at her.

"Ack! Don't shoot!" she yelps, covering her face.

It's Kyla, that girl who's baby brother got thrown into the games, damn that would really suck, I feel a little bad for her and signal Larkin off, he lowers the bow and she peeks from between her fingers.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't shoot you!" Larkin snaps, raising the bow once again.

Kyla stays quiet, looking at her feet.

"Okay girl, I'll count to three, one... two-" Larkin begins.

"Wait! I-I-I... Valerie..." she sputters out helplessly. Ouch... Oh god... My head hurts so bad... Wait... What?

I grab the girl by her shoulders and easily lift her into the air so she's staring right at me, fear stricken across her face, tears are falling from her cheeks and onto the dirt, she quivers, and makes an odd noise that sounds like "meep".

"Where'd you see Valerie?" I snarl, then give her a good punch to the face, she cries out, and blood trickles slowly from her nose, Trenton is trying to pull me back but I can't be stopped now, not by him.

"S-Santana... Has her, with Abigail and... William," she manages to say breathlessly.

"**Where!**" I scream, she begins to sob and I shake her by the shoulders.

"D-down the p-path," she stutters, the aqua diamonds falling quickly from her eyes.

I throw her down to the ground, then take a dagger out of my bag, placing it to her neck, she lets out a scream but I easily cover up her mouth, stupid girl... Stupid... Stupid... Girl...

"Alexi," Trenton says, eyes wide.

"Who the hell is Alexi!" I scream at him, rage filling me, I see my father, oh god I hate that man, I bring the dagger down hard, but since I'm not looking it hits Kyla's arm instead, she lets out an unhuman noise, and I smirk. Serves my old man right.

"Alexi! Dude! Your Alexi!" Trenton yells and pulls me away from Kyla and holds me by my shoulders.

"Dude!" he screams. Then something ripples through the forest and I drop the dagger, it's a wave of noise or something, there's screaming and I... I...

There's more screaming and then my head hurts again, oh jeez... Wait... What?

Why's Kyla laying on the ground? Wait Trenton's yelling at me?

"Alexi!" he screams, and I stare at him with wide eyes.

"W-what?" I ask, pushing away from him, Kyla gets up and sprints away, kicking up tons of dirt.

Trenton looks at me confused, then shakes everything off. He looks down the trail to where Kyla ran and I watch too, I must have spaced out on the conversation... Oh yeah, something about Valerie...

"What'd she say?" I ask, Larkin stares at me, his face has gone into a pale chalky white.

"L-let's go get Valerie..." Trenton mumbles, eyes wide. What happened? I'm so confused...

Together we all walk up the trail, me wondering where she is. Suddenly I hear a scream, and we all run up the path, my hearts racing and I can't stop thinking that if there is a god, which I've questioned before, that I hope he damn well protected my girl.

Soon all four of us burst through the trees and onto an outlook, a waterfall tumbles on one side and the other is a cave, I hear something crash from inside the cave sending shivers down my spine. With a sudden dire bolt of energy surged through me, we all run inside, weapons all at ready. But my heart literally must stop for a second when I see what's inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Gia Harold's POV (She got the most votes!) <strong>

To be honest I'm worried. I mean REALLY worried. Kyla hasn't eaten anything in days, she went back down to those stupid Careers cave and then saw that creep Hunter try to kill her little brother. Who tries to kill a two year-old?

"Come on Ky, you have to eat _something" _I beg helplessly to my quiet friend, she stares blankly on, eyes set dully on the forest ahead. I nudge her and shove a piece of a sliced up apple into her hand.

"Please Kyla..." I whine, and tug on her shirt to get a response.

Kyla turns to me with wary eyes that are bloodshot red. I feel a twang deep inside my heart and I want to sob right along her side, but no, no I have to stay strong, for Kyla.

"Ky, you need your strength so you can save Bently," I say, when his name leaves my lips, she whirls around to face me, eyes shimmering with a new hope that I've never seen.

"Y-you're right Gia," she stutters, then taeahkes the rest of the apple from me and takes a huge bite out of it, the crunch sounds through the silent morning air and I feel like I've just won one million dollars.

"Good girl, come on, today let's go hunting to clear your mind, then maybe we'll make a plan to save Bently," I encourage, she awards my efforts with a small smile, then I pull her quickly to her feet.

In around thirty minutes we're ready, I have my bow and arrows ready and so does Kyla, I quickly sneak a couple daggers in my boots then pull on a pack that we always use, just in case the group gets torn apart.

Kyla joins my side, we wave bye to Henry and Jayden, they nod and then we hike into the brush, our senses are replaced by the awareness and raw will to survive once we step into the thick jungle climate. The hot sticky air settles on us, some smaller birds flit by, vibrant colors streaking through the sky.

"Gia?" Kyla asks once we're well on our way.

"Yeah?" I respond, stopping and turning to her.

"I... I need to tell you something..." she says, eyes pinned on the moss covered ground.

I nod and motion for her to go on, wondering what she'll say.

"I ran into Alexi in the forest, him, Trenton and Larkin," she mutters, then automatically winces even before I yell.

"Wh-what?" I gasp, then have a sudden urge to look over my shoulder.

Pulling back her sleeves she reveals a festering wound, there's crimson blood splattered around it, but it's so dark you could mistakes it for black, I stare openly at it, unable to drag my own eyes away.

"That... That looks bad..." I mange to say, still staring.

"I know... I didn't want to tell you because... I don't know, I just didn't," she mumbles then rolls back down her sleeve, frowning.

"How'd you get away?" I ask, trying to make her feel better, maybe if she tells me how she beat the crap out of Alexi and his creeps then she'll smile.

"Trenton kept screaming at Alexi, but I could see it in Alexi's eyes, he had no idea, who he was. I think there's something wrong with him. But then something happened and he just let go of me and I ran," she states boldly, then rubs her forearm a little.

"What made him attack you?"

"Um, I don't know, I just was running back down from the cave and then... Oh I mentioned Valerie..." she mutters , suddenly there's the familiar sound of feet running towards us from down the winding mountain trail the runner masked by the thick leaves, we both turn and watch with wide eyes, I reach for my bow, heart pounding and I feel the adrenaline rush quickly through my veins.

"RUN!" someone screams then there's more running, and followed by a couple screams. Kyla and I dive for the bushes, once safely concealed we peer from the brush to where everyone's running.

Some girl is tripping over her own feet to get away from a dark thick cloud, screaming her head off, then I recognize her, Athena. My gut lurches in my stomach as the panther savagely lunges through the air, I hear myself call out her name but it's to late. The wild cat has her pinned in the dirt and she's fighting for her life to get away.

I grab my bow and quickly load up an arrow, aiming with as much skill as I can...

**Bang!**

And just like that, I can see the life float helplessly out of my friend, subconscious tears trickle down my cheek as the panther tears at her limbs, cracking and splitting sounds filling the cool air. Kyla takes my hand and pulls me from the bush, she's not crying but you can see her eyes glistening with tears. Together in utter silence we march back to camp, when we get there, it's abandoned, the spot where Jayden and Henry were sitting is now just a dent in the grass.

The fire that Trent was poking at has transformed into black sooty ash, almost all the supplies were gone I stare blankly at our ruined camp, and wonder silently.

Were we gonna be next in death row?

* * *

><p><strong>Neptune Odair<strong>

"Valentine? Hello?" Kellen asks the GEM lying motionless in the sand all the others look that way too. He checks her pulse but there's no response, she's dead.

"Well that. Just. Bites... Hehe look it's a duck!" Bubbles giggles, then starts uncontrollably laughing and soon she's rolling around in the sand laughing her ass off.

"Bubbles?" I ask, then try to help her off the ground, she slides quickly away from me, still bursting into little giggles, and then points to the sky again.

"See the duck Neptune?" she asks, I stare at her, she's beautiful, but insane, absolutely insane.

"Sure..." I say, not to make her mad or anything.

Cleo looks at Bubbles with wide eyes, probably wondering how the hell she's gone from cool and collected to crazy and duck obsessed.

"I love ducks!" she exclaims then runs up to Kellen and gives him a hug and starts stroking his hair randomly.

"See how pretty the duck is?" she tells me with a grin, I can't believe it. And I kinda had a thing for her, but I'm questioning that right now, the first girl I like, Trite, gets killed and now the second is going insane, wait scratch that, is insane.

Kellen tries to shrug Bubbles off, but she has a pretty tight grip around his shoulders, I walk over to her and pull her gently away from Kellen.

Carefully I push her shoulders down so she's sitting across from me in the pearly white sand. Her blue eyes meet mine and she gives me a weird awkward smile.

"Beatrice, are you feeling alright?" I ask her sternly, she crinkles her nose and lets out a loud musical laugh.

She stares openly at me for a moment, her head tipped to one side. Reaching out I lightly place my fingers to her forehead then touch my own forehead, oh god, hers is burning up and then I feel her cheeks, which match the heat.

Apollo wanders over to us and licks Bubbles face a couple times she laughs and wraps her arms around his huge neck, giggling something about ducks...

After a couple more "duck" filled hours later, Kellen and Cleo went in for the night while Bubbles pranced around, she'd changed from being duck obsessed to something about moose's, what's a moose anyway? She keeps putting her hands up to her head, maybe they have funny looking ears or something strange like that...?

I move quietly behind a rock to just relax without having to worry, I slide down and sit into the cool sand, wait... A bit of green stuff is sitting in the sand. Oh god...

I reach out and carefully touch it lightly, oh jeez... It's Avenberry, some poison they put in arrows, that would explain why the GEMS are all dead and why Bubbles is so insane.

I peer over the rock and sneak a quick look at Cleo and Kellen, lying in their sleeping bags, arrows right next to them. One of them tried to kill Bubbles...

"Moose! I see a Moose!" Bubbles exclaims then dissolves into giggles. Someone took her away, and I was going to do everything to kill the person and then bring her back.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, I think I wrote the word "Duck" way to may times than a girl should... Anyway sorry this was so late, yesterday I was gonna update but I got my teeth pulled which took like a freaking 3 hours cause apparently I was the dentists hardest client, the numbing stuff didn't even work... D: I'm in pain lol!<strong>


	30. You Make Me Smile

**Ack! So super sorry for not updating! *Face palm* I kinda spaced off and stuff! Well by YOUR GUY'S votes I'm doing Kellen Mellark's POV and also doing Abigail Bright's POV! Enjoy! Sorry for no updates! By the way, when surfing, DON'T laugh before the biggest wave of the day *_* _**I'm SO sorry guys for not updating! I've been distracted lately, with the whole Mia thing and some other personal business that I'm not in the mood to share right now! Thank you for waiting and I'm so utterly sorry for being such a horrid author and not updating! Don't hate on me I said I was sorry like twenty times!**_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kellen Mellark's POV<strong>

"Get up!" I hear someone hiss in my hear, my eyes snap open and I find myself face to face with none other than Neptune holding a knife to my neck, I push down the urge to bolt and slowly stand up. Neptune wouldn't be killing me in my sleep, and if this was his plan, he would have already done so, right?

I quickly check to make sure that Cleo is still there, which she is, peacefully dreaming. Apollo lies beside Bubbles, who has gone completely mad, I guess the games do that to you...

"Hurry up!" Neptune snaps, he shoves me jerkily in front of himself and pokes the knife to my back.

"Walk," he instructs curtly, the blade digging into my skin.

I do as he commands and walk he leads me behind a boulder then pushes me into the sand so I'm facing him with my back against the rock.

"Did you do it?" he snarls, I stare blankly at him, what?

"Do what?" I ask, he searches my face for an answer then sighs.

"So it was Cleo..." he mutters then pulls out a rope and begins, with swift fingers, to tie knots around my ankles, I guess fishing nets do pay off in some ways.

"Cleo did what, wait a sec stop it!" I protest and try to kick my feet out of the bonds.

"Cleo killed all those GEM's and made Bubbles go insane," he states then ties my hands, I don't struggle because I'm to stunned to speak. Cleo Hawthorne, my BEST friend, tried to kill Bubbles? Bubbles is nice though...

Neptune gets up from the sand and begins walking back to camp, and I realize what he's doing.

"N-no! Neptune don't do it, please!" I shout to him, he whirls around then has his dagger pinned to my windpipe in a matter of seconds. Sea green eyes staring me down with the emotion absolutely drained.

"People who poison other people who care about them don't deserve to ever see the light of day," he snarls in a whisper.

"I'll scream," I say desperate to keep Cleo alive.

"Scream and she dies ten times faster, don't you dare under estimate me Kellen," he snaps, then walks over to the camp, I watch with bulging eyes, my throat is caught and I can't scream, I really CAN'T scream.

I squeeze my eyes shut until I hear a **BANG! **

Opening my eyes, I see Neptune dragging Cleo's body and tossing it with ease into the sea, he brushes his palms together then walks back to me, his dagger stained with Cleo's blood, my Cleo...

"I'm giving you 30 seconds to run Kellen or you can stay and never speak of Cleo again, what's your choice?" Neptune asks me, kneeling by me. I know he isn't holding me for sending Bubbles into some insane rant. But he does know that I was Cleo's friend.

I stare, speechless at Neptune, not knowing what to say. His face softens and then he adds.

"You can have Apollo if you go,"

I smile at him. Neptune is a good guy, just he's been forced to be a killer because of these stupid Games.

"I think I'm gonna go, Cleo was my best friend, and right now I really wanna kill you," I say without a bitter hint. Neptune nods and saws away my binds.

"I can't give you your arrows," he mutters with a sad expression.

"I know," I respond, Apollo trots over to me with a goofy grin on his face, I pick up his rope, give Neptune a quick nod then bolt off into the thick forest.

_10 minutes later_

I'm crying now, I just can't hold it in any longer, and I can't stop crying. Cleo... Suddenly I hear a _crack _I'm suddenly sitting up straight, Apollo is too, midnight black ears up and lips pulled back into a snarl.

"W-Who's there?" a girls voice asks, which is kind of a dumb thing to say. Tinsley LeVoxx steps from the shadows bow and arrow raised to my head.

She drops her weapon and it clatters to the ground.

"Kellen?"

"Tinsley?"

We stare at each other for a moment, both feeling our cheeks grow hot. I thought that I'd never see her again, and that I wouldn't have to face this...

After some moments of awkward silence, us both staring blankly at one another, she finally breaks it.

"What's wrong?" Tinsley asks with unease, trying to be nice.

"Cleo died." is all I give her, she nods and sit by me. When the pictures show in the sky and Cleo's face shimmers to life, Tinsley reaches out and gives my hand a quick squeeze, and then once the sky goes black. I whisper my goodbyes to my best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Abigail Bright's POV<strong>

"Don't kill Adam!" I scream, Hunter's sword is poised over his throat. Then new people burst inside Alexi, Larkin and Trenton are there eyes wide.

Valerie and Santana are clawing at each other, there's blood pouring from both of them like the waterfall. Make it stop... Please someone make it stop...

**BANG!**

I feel a scream rip through my throat as I watch Adam fall lifelessly to the ground pools of blood around his head. Not Adam, not my baby! I lunge at Hunter biting, kicking and punching anything I can feel. He killed Adam, MY Adam. I rip at his shirt with my nails, Adam was little, so small... Blood, screams... Santana won't stop screaming my name, I hear her voice and then feel a firm hand rip me away from Hunter.

My vision clears and I see something. Hunter is lying there, he's not moving, crimson red seeping from his mouth. Oh gosh, did I? Alexi and William are fighting still and Valerie now has back up from Trenton and Larkin. Tanny!

I run for my best friend trying to fight through the knives and screams. **BANG! BANG! **Two? I find myself reeling and then the world slows down. I hear myself screaming Tanny's name before I fall to the ground**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Sorry it was short, here is a list of the tributes that died... :( sorry I gotta kill fast cause I have another SYOT that I need to work on and I can't until this one's done...<em>

**Bently/Adam Sprit**

**Larkin Page**

**Hunter Smith**


End file.
